Speak Now
by herethereandeverywhere
Summary: "So tell me again why you are doing this?" Finn asked flipping through channels, on the TV . "I don't see why you need to tell her at all, she made it clear she you know didn't want to be a part of your life anymore." He said not bothering to look at Sam.
1. Back to December

Quinn stood in front of the mirror reassessing her outfit for what seemed like the millionth time. She played with the curls of her hair pulling them back and then letting them fall. Her roommate Rachel Berry paced nervously behind her. "I'm not so sure all of this is good idea." She said again talking animatedly with her hands. "I mean, you haven't seen him since like what December of last year? Do you really think it's wise to… to do this to yourself again?" The small brunette asked unable to looking the blonde in the eyes as she went back to her pacing.

"You act as if I am going to see him, and just fall madly in love with him or something." Quinn said stifling a laugh as she twirled her hair around her finger choosing to just leave it down. Maybe she was secretly hoping that, he was still always on her mind. She had been the one to end things between the two of them, she regretted it the moment she ended it. She wanted him to fight for her, to chase after her. She waited for him to stuck on pride to just go after him herself. Her stomach sank slightly, as if maybe this would be the moment, maybe this years after was him chasing after her. She was lost in thought but Rachel's rambling brought her back to where she needed to be.

"All I am saying, is I don't want to see you get hurt.." She said biting down slightly on her lip as if she was keeping something from her. "Just, don't expect too much from this." She said, the weight of the secret crushing her, she wanted to tell her. She knew the real reason why Sam Evans was back in town, and Rachel knew she wasn't the one to tell Quinn. "Oh!" She squeaked distracting herself with the clock. "Look at the time you better go!" She said practically pushing Quinn out the door.

She brushed off Rachel's weird behavior it was something she just learned to live with these days. "Oh, you're right!" She said giving herself a finalizing glance, and deeming herself ready. "Wish me luck." She said as she was making her way towards the door, she gave the smaller girl an excited hug and headed for her car. Rachel just smiled at her fried, closing the door behind her, she was defiantly going to need more then luck.

Traffic wasn't too bad and that was saying something for New York traffic. She had agreed to meet him a little coffee place she'd grown to love, she loved everything about New York it was defiantly her city. After graduation she stayed in Lima for a year going to a college close by so she could still manage her relationship with Sam, and keep friendships with the friends that had lingered behind. Everything was fine, they were happy until that fateful day in December.

_It was a few days before Christmas and Sam had been pestering her about the perfect gift. She knew anything he would get would be fine but he just wouldn't take that for an answer. _

"_Come on, tell me what you I want this year to be perfect." He said following her around one of the stores in the mall. "Something like this?" He asked picking up the ugliest sweater he could find. He knew she would never be into it, but her suggestions so far were not leading him towards anything that screamed 'best Christmas ever!' _

"_Ew, gross." She said scrunching up her nose and sticking out her tongue at him. "Sam you know what I mean, anything you pick out I am sure I am going to love." She said as she ran her hand over the fabric of different dresses trying to pick out a dress for the holidays. _

"_See, you say anything but I still feel pressured." He said slinking his arm around her waist, as he trailed around the store with her until she picked out the perfect dress. _

"_Don't be, I promise I will love and accept whatever it is." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she ran off to go try various dresses in the changing room, she was certain she heard a groan from his direction. _

_That was the last they spoke about gifts, until Christmas. She'd awoke Christmas morning to find he was already downstairs shuffling things around. Coming down the stairs, she called out to him, "Sam how do I—" She was going to ask how she looked all dressed up for the festivities that would follow with the day, but her eyes fell on the living room and it brought her to silence._

_He'd heard her coming downstairs and that was when he set his plan in motion. He'd decorated the entire living room in lights and fake snow littered the floor, to make up for the lack of snow on Christmas this year, it seemed to snow ever other day but today of course. He was kneeling on one knee a small ring box in his hand as he waited for her to enter. _

_Everything she saw just took her breath away, she knew it was suppose to be romantic and perfect but she couldn't breathe. It was as if the walls were closing in on her. "Sam I.." She said looking at him; a he knelt there grinning like a fool, expecting her to say yes. But she couldn't do it. She clapped her hand on her mouth and tried to stop the tears from falling. "I have too.. I need to go." She said grabbing her coat of the hook and bolting out the door._

She cut the engine of her car and gave herself a quick look in the mirror before heading into the coffee shop. She wasn't sure what she was expecting from him, why he wanted to meet up. She knew it was foolish to think this was him chasing after her like she had wanted, she felt the butterflies in her stomach as she spotted the familiar blonde already sitting a table . She got herself her usual and met him. She went to go say hey, but the words got caught in her throat, words seemed to fail her once she saw him face on.

"Hey." He said sheepishly giving her a half smirk as he stood up to give her a proper greeting, his arms reached around her bringing her into a hug.

It was the hug she usually received from him. It was as if he was trying to be careful not to touch her, or get to close to her. Her body stiffened as he pulled away and she took the seat across from him. "So, how have you been?" She asked stirring around her drink just to give her hands something to do. Things were usually comfortable between the two of them, easy to talk to no secrets. She knew she broke that between the two of them. She took a sip of her coffee, waiting for him to answer he seemed anxious or something.

"Good.. That's kind of why I wanted to see you.." He said, he could tell she was confused by his that. But it was true he was beyond good, everything for Sam was completely fantastic. His eyes avoided hers when they talked, he focused in on her eyebrows or a little below them. He knew one look into her eyes and everything would go from being fantastic to confusing. He knew it'd be best to just tell her, get everything out of the way, why he was here and needed to speak with her after months of silence. Finn had told him to abort this mission that it was unneeded but he didn't hear him.

"_So tell me again why you are doing this?" Finn asked flipping through channels, on the TV _. _"I don't see why you need to tell her at all, she made it clear she you know didn't want to be a part of your life anymore." He said not bothering to look at Sam. _

"_I know, but I feel like I need to tell her." Maybe, he was secretly hoping that seeing her would prove to him that what he was doing was right. "Finn, I already called her it's pointless trying to talk me out of it." He said shrugging, "Besides it's the right thing to do." _

"_If you say so.." Finn said shaking his head he'd never understand Sam's logic. _

Quinn smiled a bit confused at what he was trying to say. "Oh?" She asked taking a sip of her drink as she crossed her legs anxiously tapping her foot. "So, why did you want to see me?" She asked wanting to get too it.

He looked at her, he was ignoring those eyes but his gaze fell on them and they looked confused and searching. "I wanted to tell you that.." _That I am getting married in four months and want you to tell me not to do it; that I am getting married I couldn't be happier; that I am… I am… _His thoughts were going crazy; he knew what he wanted to tell her what he needed to tell her to feel something end between them, but instead of thinking with his head he went with his heart. "I was wondering if maybe, you wanted to go out to dinner later?"

She was not expecting him to say that but a smile broke across her face. "Yeah, Sure. I'd love that."

**Comment, Review! Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Last Kiss

After getting coffee and catching up a bit Quinn headed back home to get ready for dinner with Sam. Sure she had looked nice before but this outfit defiantly was not dinner worthy. She wanted to gush to Rachel about how good everything went between the two of them, how maybe there was still a chance for them after hall. But to Quinn's dismay Rachel wasn't anywhere to be found when she arrived back at the apartment. She changed into a slightly tighter black dress, that would still cross that dangerously crossed the lines of casual and date wear. As much as she would have liked it to be, this was not a date. After everything she had put him through in the past she was still just amazed he was speaking to her.

"_Can I just please come back now?" She cried into the phone, clearly drunk as she sat on the floor of her and Rachel's apartment. "I miss you." It was only a few months after she left, and she was starting to think he'd given up on them too. "Please, Sammy I just wanted you to chase after me." She slurred as she used her free hand to clear the tears from her eyes._

"_Quinn, you're drunk." Sam said sighing into the phone clearly not amused with her present state. They had talked a few times after the events that played out on Christmas, he thought this was all behind them now, clearly he was wrong. He was tired of playing games, she was drunk and probably wouldn't remember most of this conversation but he choose that night to tell her exactly how he felt. "I never told you to leave Quinn, I wanted you to stay.." he said calmly. "I'm not going to chase after you this time; you need to do what you need to do." He said wishing he could. "It's like you said, this is all for the better and if it's meant to work out it will." _

_There wasn't much more of that conversation that Quinn remembered, all she remembered was he stayed with her on the phone that night until she was ready to fall asleep. _

"I don't understand you." Finn shaking his head at Sam, "You come here setting yourself up on this suicide mission, and you don't even go through with it. Instead you ask her out on a date… Who does that?" He asked clearly exhausted by this conversation already. His words seemed ineffective on the blonde boy.

"I couldn't just tell her there." He said trying to justify his reasoning, maybe he just wanted more time with her. He adjusted and readjusted the collar on his shirt. "Besides I am going to tell her tonight." He said more for himself then Finn. "And it's not a date." He rolled his eyes as he got his things together heading out the door to meet her.

He'd opted to pick her up this time, he texted her letting her know he was there as he waited in the car for his fiddling with the radio. Approaching his cars he still managed to take his breath away. _'Remember why you are doing this, don't get caught up Sam.' _He had to remind himself as he reached over to open the door or her. "You look nice." He blurted unable to control himself.

She felt slightly nervous as she approached his car, unsure what this anxiety was that was building up in the pit of her stomach. She smiled when she saw him push the door open from the inside and got in, sitting down and smoothing over her dress. Before she could even breath a greeting he was already complimenting her, it was so Sam of him, she couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Thanks, so do you." She said as she felt a slight blush creep upon her face. '_This is so not a date, remember that Fabray.'_ She reminded herself still smiling at him, as he began driving them off to dinner.

The drive to dinner was uneventful, they held small talk between the two and there had been an embarrassing moment for both of them when their fingers accidently grazed both reaching to change the radio station. He brushed it off; they were adults now this was just normal behavior. He pulled into a parking spot and got out to open her door. He offered her his hand out of habit, and before he could take it away he was amazed to see how easily she linked her fingers with his. This was not going to be an easy dinner, he could already feel it now as they were lead to their table.

Quinn hadn't meant to take his hand yet, he looked at her and it was like they were sixteen again, standing the astronomy room. Against her words to Rachel she was falling in love with him again, just one look and he had her. He dropped her hand once they were seated, and she watched as he fiddled with the menu clearly nervous about something.

"Why are you here Sam?" She finally asked after they had both eaten, she was tired of the small talk. While everything seemed alright she could always tell when there was something more with him. He'd been acting strange all evening and she couldn't fight the question any longer. Sam had made it clear, that New York was not for him yet here he sat across from her.

"I was visiting Finn and I thought, I'd stop by and see you." He said, that wasn't entirely a lie, he was visiting Finn. Being that Sam and Finn were pretty close friends he had asked to be part of his wedding party and needed his measurements for the tuxes. Of course this could have all been done over the phone, but he took the opportunity to come out her and talk to her one last time.

"Oh, why now?" She asked, looking up at him.

He could feel his heart sink in her chest, the way she asked sounded so defeated, hurt almost. Looking at her from across the table he couldn't give her the real answer, instead he told her something he should have a while ago. "I missed you." He said this was possibly the few glasses of wine he had a dinner talking now. "I Just needed to see you one last time that's all." He said solemnly.

He'd lost her with his 'one last time' bit but she put that in the back of her mind. "Oh." She was all she managed to say playing around with her glass as she brought it to her lips taking a big sip. "I missed you too." She said staring into his eyes wondering what else they were hiding.

"Dance with me." He said to her, reaching out for her hand across the table. He realized it was a strange request but they wouldn't be alone as other people around them were doing the same. She took his hand and he lead her to the floor pulling her close to him, thinking this was how it should be. '_You have someone at home who loves you, and you love her your getting married this is wrong what are you doing here?' _His thoughts were having a war in his head as he swayed with her to the music.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered _

_For just us to know_

_Told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

She leaned her head against his chest and could hear his heart hammering against his rib cage. The song was an awful choice at being romantic but it was so fitting for the two of them. She mumbled something incoherent against his chest muffled but the fabric of his shirt. Her hands that were wrapped loosely around his neck tightened slightly as his hands slid further down to her waist.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>I never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<br>Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember  
>The swing of your step<br>The life of the party, you're showing off again  
>And I roll my eyes and then<br>You pull me in  
>I'm not much for dancing<br>But for you I did_

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father  
>I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets<br>How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something  
>There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions<em>

_But now I'll go sit on the floor  
>Wearing your clothes<br>All that I know is that  
>I don't know how to be something you miss<br>Never thought we'd have a last kiss  
>Never imagined we'd end like this<em>

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

The song progressed as they continued to sway he stared her in the eyes, he was going to tell her now, this was his moment. He couldn't let this get any further he knew what was happening. "Quinn I.." He whispered to her, '_am getting married.' _He thought, come on say it. "I.." He said in a tone that was only audible to her. "I still love you." He blurted out but his face didn't look shocked, or like he regretted it. If anything he looked confused but he brushed it off he should have pulled away from her yet, he didn't instead he made sure to hold onto her tightly closing any space that might have been left between the two bodies.

She smiled, missing the way it felt to be in his arms. "I love you too." She said simply as she pulled her head of his chest were it had been resting. He looked hurt saying it, like he was hurting someone by admitting that he loved her, she didn't understand. She titled her chin up to get a better look at him. "I'll always love you." She said lifting herself up on her toes to meet his lips.

He subconsciously had been moving his face closer and closer to hers, she was the one who made the move to kiss him, and he didn't protest. It started of sweet and innocent but developed deep, her found his hands gripping tight on her waist pulling her closer his, her hands were clasped tightly around his neck pulling him closer keeping him there. When he pulled away from her instead of having the look of pure bliss on his face like she did , he stood there mouth open slightly. He dropped his hands from her waist. "Quinn, I need to tell you something.." he said running his fingers through his hair.

She was caught off guard by how deep the kiss progressed, once they pulled away she needed to catch her breath. She looked at him expecting to see his signature goofy Sam smile, but was meet with the look of someone who had just done something terrible. She didn't understand. "What is it?" She asked trying to keep the smile on her face.

"Quinn, I'm…" He started hoping this time he'd be able to finish the sentence. "I'm getting married." He said flatly looking at her watching as her emotions went from happy to hurt. He knew what would happen now. He watched as his predictions came true.

She stood there for a moment processing his words, her mouth hung open slightly. She brought hand up to cover her face. "I have to go Sam." She said holding back tears, "I'm really happy for you, I am." She said unable to hear him call after her, as she got out of their hauling herself a taxi.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep__  
><em>_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe__  
><em>_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are__  
><em>_Hope it's nice where you are___

_And I hope the sun shines__  
><em>_And it's a beautiful day__  
><em>_And something reminds you__  
><em>_You wish you had stayed__  
><em>_You can plan for a change in weather and time__  
><em>_But I never planned on you changing your mind___

_So I'll go sit on the floor__  
><em>_Wearing your clothes__  
><em>_All that I know is that__  
><em>_I don't know how to be something you miss__  
><em>_Never thought we'd have a last kiss__  
><em>_Never imagined we'd end like this___

_Your name, forever the name on my lips__  
><em>_Just like our last kiss__  
><em>_Forever the name on my lips__  
><em>_Forever the name on my lips___

_Just like our last _

**Next Chapter will be up tomorrow. :D Comment Review blah blah blah. 3 **


	3. The Story of Us Part I

_Heath and Vanessa Scott along with Steven and Bonnie Evans cordially invite you to celebrate the engagement of_

_Samuel Nicholas Evans and Katherine Lorraine Scott_

Quinn couldn't bring herself to finish reading the invitation as she left it on the table. "He hates New York." She said flatly noting the party's location was at a hall on the outskirts of the city. "You don't think he expects me to go do you..?" She asked Rachel keeping her eyes on the invitation. Her finger traced around it, wondering if he had sent it before or after they talked.

The small brunette who words never usually failed stood silent. "I don't know Quinn." She said sheepishly as she sipped her coffee. They were sitting at their dining room table sorting through the mail. Rachel bit down on her bottom lip. "He has to want you there I mean.. He did drop the letter off on the doorstep." She pointed out; Finn had received an invitation for both him and Rachel weeks prior. That wasn't even the worst secret she was holding from her friend. Worst was Rachel had actually met Katherine, or Katie as she liked to be called, once or twice before. She never thought it was something she needed to inform Quinn on, Quinn claimed to be over Sam, they usually danced around the subject. Rachel wasn't exactly sure what advice to give her friend. She was a sucker for romance and it was clear there was still something going on between Quinn and Sam but at the same time, she didn't want to destroy a potential marriage. "Well, maybe we can just stay in that night, have a girl's night you know watch movies and order take out." She said, although she wouldn't want Finn to go the engagement party alone. Rachel and Finn had been on and off since High School currently they were on and going strong nearing the year mark this time.

Rachel's voiced waved in and out as she stared at the invitation. She had a week to make up her mind, a week to choose. Rachel's offer did sound nice, staying in and having a girl's night. But she didn't want to seem like she was hiding from him, avoiding him after their dinner like she had clearly been for the past few days. "I think I should go. You know for closure." She said finally taking her eyes away from the invitation to look at Rachel. "If I don't go I'll always wonder what if I went, I think this is what I need." She said nodding giving her defiant answer. She was going to show up with her head held high happy for him. If this was what he wanted who was she to stand in his way? Her eyes flicked back to the invitation, and she wondered for a moment what it would look like with her name there. She always imagined theirs to be something classy, simple yet elegant maybe some lace around the edges. She shook the thought from her head pushing the invitation under the rest of the stack of mail.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us_

_How we met and the sparks fly instantly_

_And people would say were the lucky ones._

"And the tuxes are done." Sam said grinning as he took the receipt. All they needed to do now was show up the day before the wedding to pick them up. He had a list given to him specifically from Katie's things he needed to get done before she arrived. She was flying in a few days before the engagement party and Sam told her he wanted to get a head start to catch up with Finn. His intentions of visiting New York weren't exactly honest, but there was something he needed to do he needed to see Quinn on final time. Often when he was sitting back playing his and Katie's he'd find himself feeling like he was sitting back watching someone else plan a wedding for two people he didn't know. Sure he loved her, he wouldn't have asked her to marry him if he didn't. He sat back and let her plan, she wanted a New York City wedding, and she loved the New York and had always wanted to end up there. Sam never understood the appeal of New York, or why they were having this city themed wedding. He would have been perfectly fine staying in Lima and planning it all there. He didn't really complain, and only gave a few suggestions on the color scheme of it the wedding. All he asked was for Avatar blue and gold. She of course brushed off his idea of Avatar Blue. "_Sam we are adults now, please put that silly movie behind us._" She'd said going with a beige and gold theme instead. He wondered if Quinn would have let him choose the colors, have more say in their wedding. He found his thought going to Quinn more and more lately she wasn't answering his phone calls or texts. He'd wondered if she got the invitation.

Katie knew nothing about Quinn other then she was an old girlfriend of Sam's. He never really mentioned any of his past relationships, she knew of course there were other girls before her but he didn't get into how deep and serious his relationships were. If anything they just sounded like flings to her. He wondered if he needed to run it by Katie that he invited Quinn, he didn't see the problem. Katie knew Rachel and they seemed to hit it off pretty well, he wasn't sure what he was hoping for her and Quinn. He was taken away from his thoughts as he felt a vibration in his pocket. He expected it to be Quinn, but seeing Katie's name pop up on caller idea made him smile just the same.

"I was wondering when you were going to call." He said grinning, as he hailed a taxi to head back to Finn's apartment where he was currently staying. Finn although he was with Rachel believed the reason why there relationships always failed was because they moved to fast, this time taking it slow and living apart seemed to be working well for them.

"Hi to you too, handsome." She cooed into the phone clearly missing her fiancé. "I just want to tell you I changed my flight, to tomorrow so we can take a day or two to sight see." She said on the edge of excitement. "I really don't like to think of you all alone in New York by yourself."

He could almost hear the pout in her voice, and he laughed a little. "You seem to think I am just wandering around the city aimlessly." He said switching the phone in his hands. "So I am picking you up tomorrow instead?" He asked as the taxi stopped, he paid and got out making his way towards the apartment complex.

"Yes, tomorrow 8am. I can't wait to see you." She said, she was sitting on the floor of their room back in Lima packing and going over a list of things she'd need making sure she had everything. Due to her work schedule she didn't have the luxury of staying to long in New York as long as Sam did. They both had planned on staying there from the engagement party until the wedding. Due to conflicts she decided it would be best if he stayed in New York and she flew in and out whenever work permitted. It may have sounded strange but as much as she didn't want him to be away from her she knew he needed to be with his friends again. Marriage was a big deal, she wanted him to know she trusted him with everything. "I still have a lot of packing to do, so I am going to go." She said although staying on the phone seemed like a better option. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow at 8 am sharp!" She said waiting for him to respond with the proper ending before hanging up.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat_

_Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Although Quinn had been fully committed to avoiding Sam's calls and texts the one day they finally stopped instead of feeling relieved she felt confused. The days were moving quickly and today was the day she had been dreading. "Maybe I won't go." She said pushing clothes around in her closet. "Is it too late for a girl's night?" She asked Rachel who was sitting at Quinn's vanity fixing up her makeup. "I have nothing to wear." Quinn proclaimed moving angrily through the rack of clothes.

Although there was still two hours before the party Rachel sat poised and ready. She had one a light colored floral dress and nude heels. She turned herself around on the vanity chair and looked at Quinn, who seemed to be in a bit of a panic. "I thought we went shopping to avoid this problem." Rachel said standing up and smoothing down her dress. She told Quinn to sit down as she looked through her closet. While at the mall they had picked out four potential dresses. Even with that being so Rachel could understand why the blonde was stressing. "Wear this." Rachel said handing her one of her new dresses, a yellow dress with black beading at the top. "This dress will be perfect." She reassured her and stepped outside for a moment give Quinn some privacy as she changed.

Quinn felt a little more at ease when she had the dress on, it took them both an hour to get their hair right, and the minutes seemed to fly by leading them up to the moment Quinn was dreading. Rachel convinced her everything was going to be fine, it was just another party as the two got ready and after a few pre-party glasses of wine she was starting to believe her. It was just another party, expect it wasn't it wasn't everyday you attended a party for the engagement of the man that you loved.

Rachel and Quinn headed outside to meet the cab that was going to take them to the reception, the drive wasn't too long and once they got out, Quinn gave herself a few deep breathes before following Rachel into the party. She should have foreseen this but the moment Rachel linked eyes with Finn they were gone off into couples bliss and she was left alone to find their table.

_Oh simple complications_

_Miscommunication leads to fall out_

_So many things that I wish you knew_

_So many walls that I can't break through_

Sam had picked Katie up from the airport a few days prior, and the first day had been dedicated to sightseeing like promised, but after that the days leading up to the engagement party there time together had been scarce. To say Katie turned into Bridezilla would be putting it lightly. He'd never say anything, because although at times it was annoying it was cute to see her do whatever it took to get that dream wedding. He'd tried to play of wearing jeans and nice shirt to the party, but after much scolding was forced into wearing a more formal outfit. He'd gone simple all black, black dress shirt, black slacks, matching tie, belt and shoes easy. It complimented against his light hair and slightly pale skin. Katie chose to go with a white maxi dress with a gold belt linked around the middle. To her the engagement party was just as big as the wedding.

They arrived to the hall early, so Katie could see over the decorations and make sure everything was going to plan. Sam sat flipping through his phone wondering if maybe he should text Quinn one last time. After their dinner communication between the two of them was scarce. He wasn't sure if she would show up tonight, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to or not either. Finn had told him it was dumb for him to bring up past feelings, he should leave them in the past if he was happy now be happy and that was that. He wondered if his thoughts were normal. Months ago he couldn't wait for the two to be married, but now he was having a second thoughts reliving all past relationships.

Guests were starting to arrive now, mostly family people he didn't expect to show up, but it was a nice surprise to him that they did. Sam and Katie took turns leading one another around to meet various family members they may not have already known. It was all fun learning about her past and watching her react to various stories of young Sammy.

Slowly their friends began to arrive, people Sam knew from college and more importantly members of his high school glee club. They had all managed to stay in touch over the years. Kurt and Blaine where the first to arrive, followed by Mercedes and her boyfriend Tyler, Finn arrived sometime in the middle of them, followed by the rest of the glee club. Despite Santana's lesbian stunt in High School she arrived on the arms of none other than Noah Puckerman the two had an apparent Vegas wedding and were expecting their first child in the fall. Brittany and Artie arrived together next; they were trying to keep things casual as they figured out if marriage was the right step for them, although neither truly believed in labels. Mike and Tina arrived saying they said couldn't stayed long, their three year old son was in a fussy mood that day. All the Glee Alumni was sat the same table.

Just when he thought she wasn't coming, a familiar blonde and brunette strode through the doors. She looked confident until Rachel rushed from her side to Finn's. He wondered if maybe he should go over and say something to her, Katie was busy gushing over floral arrangements with some of her old sorority sisters. He looked at Quinn who looked out of place standing their alone but still managed after all this time to take his breath away. He wasn't sure what he was feeling if he should be feeling any of these feelings at all. He was just about to go over to talk to her when he felt a smaller hand link fingers with his. "So are you going to introduce me to the rest of your friends Sammy?" Katie asked clearly the discussion on flowers was over. He followed Quinn with his eyes and watched as she found her seat amongst the rest of the former glee club members. "Of course." Sam managed to say heading over to that table.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now_


	4. The Story of Us Part II

_Next Chapter_

_How'd we end up this way?_

_Me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy_

_And you're doing your best to avoid me_

_I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,_

_How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,_

_But you held your pride like you should've held me. _

After being abandoned by Rachel it was simple to find where they were sitting. Rachel and Finn shortly joined her at the table along with the rest of the old club. It was almost like a strange reunion; there was slight silence when Quinn finally sat down joining the them. She knew what they must be thinking, and Lauren who had just recently joined the table was the first one to speak crushing the awkward silence. "I always thought it'd be you and Blondie." She said to Quinn, shrugging as she took a sip of her drink. Quinn was going to respond with a comment that was more reserved for her HBIC days but her breath was caught in her throat as she noticed Sam approaching their table with his Fiancée on his arm. "I think I need a drink." She said smiling at the rest of the table as she got up and rather forcefully grabbed Rachel's arm tearing her away from Finn for a moment.

"Ouch—What?" Rachel said as Quinn eased her grip.

"I shouldn't have came here this was a mistake, I can't do this." Quinn said finding her feet leading her towards the open bar. She knew that drinking was never truly the answer but there was no way she could take all of this in sober. She watched the table from where the two of them stood. From what she could make out they were all laughing about something as he introduced his Fiancée to the group the two of them momentarily filling Rachel and Quinn's empty seats. "I need a shot of something strong and a long island iced tea please." Quinn said with a smile on her face, ignoring Rachel's eye roll. Rachel ordered herself a cosmopolitan and they sat at the bar for a few moments.

"If you want to leave, we can leave." Rachel said taking a sip of her drink. "But, it's going to look strange if we leave right now, he's going to know your avoiding him." She said dangling her feet off the bar stools chair. Every so often she shot glances back to Finn and their table.

"I don't know what I want." Quinn said downing the shot and making a face, she was certain she could feel it go down pooling into her empty stomach. "I'm trying to rewrite history." Quinn said after a brief pause starting on her drink. "I'm just so stuck in the past..." Quinn admitted spinning the straw around her drink.

Rachel smiled at her friend apologetically, "There are other boys out there besides Sam." She said glancing over at their table. It was clear that Sam had the same thoughts towards Quinn, Rachel could see that, but she needed to snap Quinn out of this funk. "Look Q, Sam has moved on and it's time you do too." She wanted to encourage her friend, tell her that Sam clearly had the same feelings anyone could tell by the way he looked at her, but at the same time they were adults. Adults who were supposed to show maturity. Sam was getting married to someone else; she wasn't going to let her friend become a home wrecker.

"I guess you're right." Quinn said between taking a sip of her drink. "It's just hard you know, to watch someone you love, be happy with someone else." At this point that was the mantra of her life. She was always looking for love and acceptance, the moment she had that, the moment she started to feel safe she'd run away.

"I know, but eventually the feeling goes away. It'll get easier." Rachel said putting a sympathetic hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Tonight, you're not going to think about that." Rachel said taking advantage of the open bar and ordered them two shots. "Tonight we put the past in the past." She said raising her shot glass to meet Quinn's before taking it down.

"To putting the past in the past." Quinn said meeting Rachel's glass.

After the drinks began to set in, they ordered themselves one more and headed back to the table. Quinn stood up from the stool and smoothed over her dress. She made her way over to the table with Rachel making sure to keep her confident stance. As they approached both Katie and Sam made to get up from their seats, to give them back to their rightful owners. Rachel waved Katie clearly feeling buzzed and slinked herself on Finn's lap. "It's no big deal, I don't mind sharing a seat." Rachel said, as Quinn shot her daggers.

"Oh, no you sit." Quinn said awkwardly to Sam, who had already got up and pulled out the chair for her. She didn't mind standing she was hoping she'd fade away into the wallpaper or something. The confidence Rachel had talked her into at the bar was clearly gone.

"No, it's fine. I insist." Sam said smiling at her.

Quinn couldn't object, all it took was for him to smile and she'd do anything. At this moment she was sure he could smile at her and ask her to jump of a building and she'd do it. "Okay." She said as she sat down, thankful for the drink in her hand.

"So, Sam you were just about to tell the story about how the two of you met." Mercedes said holding tightly onto her boyfriends hands. It was clear they had all been waiting for the romantic story about the two of them.

"I think Katie should tell it." Sam said, his hands resting on the back of Quinn's chair.

"Well, I do love to tell a good story." She said blushing slightly. "But, I'll defiantly need your help." She drummed her fingers on the table for a moment think of where to start. "I was subbing at McKinley, and that day I was taking over the astronomy class." She said making a face, clearly it wasn't her favorite subject. "But, it was after school hours and I was getting my stuff together, when this gorgeous blonde man walked into the room and well, the rest is history." She said a smile curled on her lips as she held out the ring for everyone to see. "He even proposed to me there." She said laughing. "Sammy, tell them what you said." She said.

Quinn could feel herself getting sick at the story; she had to refrain from making a gagging noise. It was probably all in her head but she was sure Katie's eyes were directly on her the whole time she as telling the damn story. She nearly jumped, when she heard Sam's voice begin forgetting he was standing behind her.

"Oh, no, I don't think we want to bore them with that." He said, clearly trying to avoid it his hands gripping tighter on the chair in front of him.

"Don't be so modest, fine. I'll tell them." She said smiling at her fiancé. "We were in that damned astronomy room again when he got down on one knee, and gave me the best proposal ever." She said twirling the ring on her finger. "What was it you said." She was clearly trying to remember. "Something about meeting his first love her and not letting a moment like this pass him by?" She scrunched up her face in thought.

"I met my first love in this room, and I've let so many moments and opportunities pass me by. I said I could wait forever, but forever is a long time." He said almost whispering his eyes were on the back of Quinn's head. He wasn't sure if anyone had noticed as he looked away putting a smile on his face.

"And then he asked me to marry him." She said gushing over the ring with Mercedes and Tina.

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_

_Why are we pretending this is nothing?_

_I'd tell you miss you but I don't know how,_

_I've never heard silence quite this loud. _

"I have to go to the bathroom." Quinn said randomly, cutting off the discussion about Katie's ring as she got up abruptly in the middle of it. Sam's words had broke her, wither they were for her or not. She couldn't look any of them in the eyes as she tried to maintain her composer.

Once inside the safety of the bathroom, she leaned against the door trying to build up the strength herself not to cry. She let out a few shallow breathes realizing now why those words sounded so familiar…

_They were nineteen years old lounging in her backyard by the pool. Tired from swimming they were laying out on a blanket just enjoying one another's company. Every so often they'd shot a random question to the other person. It was like a game they'd play trying to find out as much information about one another as possibly. _

"_Favorite food?" Sam asked, although he already knew the answer he was running out of questions._

_She'd been lying next to him with her hand shading her eyes from the sun. "Oh come on, you know this one already." She said removing her hand from her eyes and leaning herself up on her elbows. "Bacon." She said laughing. _

_He laughed; he just wanted to place a simple question before his next one. It was more serious then what they usually went with. But they were getting older, and he was always asking her wanting to make sure. "Do you think you're going to marry me someday?" He asked turning on his side towards her so he could get a better look at her._

"_Sam." She said shaking her head looking at him. "I've told you a million times, yes, of course." She said moving closer to lean on him. "I know I dated Finn before you.. But you're my first love. I knew from that moment in the astronomy room, it was always you." She said smiling, although things weren't always easy between the two of them in high school it was always Sam. "I know you'd be more than willing to get married now but… I want to wait." She said lacing her fingers around his._

"_I could wait for you forever." He said kissing her hand and then her lips. _

She wiped her eyes, unable to keep the tears from falling. It looked like Rachel was right. Sam had moved on, it was her turn to do the same. There was knock on the door and Quinn straightened up, pulling at her dress and making sure everything was aligned. "Just a second." She called out regaining her breathing. She looked at herself in the mirror straightening up any mascara that may have bled on to her face. Finally, the alcohol was kicking in she could tell as she slightly stumbled towards the door, fully expecting it to be Rachel on the other side.

"Rachel I—" She said opening the door, for what she thought was her friend on the other side. She cut off however when she realized she was wrong. "Oh, it's all yours." She said trying to smile.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. _

Katie was gushing to the girls about her ring when Quinn got up to go the bathroom. She wondered for a moment if she said something that offended her. Clearly she was looking into this too much. She took her eyes away from the ring and the rest of the girls to watch Sam, how his eyes followed Quinn and watched her leave. It was probably crazy but she could have sworn his eyes were on her the whole night. She knew the two of them dated but never the extent of it. Sam had told her whatever past relationships they had, didn't matter because they found each other and that was all they needed. She wanted to believe him. She went back to her story, but stopped when Sam excused himself from the table.

He knew those words would get to her. He didn't want to say them out loud but it was true. Forever was a long time, they were getting older and with no word from her he moved on, think she had done the same. If she was going to the bathroom or not, he was going to follow her, corner her talk to her explain what just happened there. He wasn't listening to the conversation anymore when he excused himself. He was almost to the door when someone cut him off.

Watching Sam she got up and followed close behind him, she wasn't stupid she could see what was going on here. "The men's room is that way." She said coming up behind him and putting her hands around his waist for a moment, she tried to push him around in the other direction. "You must have made a mistake." She said a smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah." He said turning around and putting his arms around her. "Must have got the signs confused." He said playing it off as he let go of her heading in the opposite direction.

She knocked on the door, and gave Quinn her best smile once the door finally opened. "Actually, it was you I was looking for." She said not giving the girl a chance to exit the bathroom as she entered closing the door behind her. "Leave Sam alone." She said in a casual tone. There was no threat of anger behind her voice; it was more a plea then anything. "I see the way he looks at you.." She said on the verge of jealousy. "Just stay away from us, you don't fit into his life anymore." She said going cross back to the door. "He choose me, you need to get that through your head. There's nothing here for you anymore." She wasn't even sure if Quinn still had a thing for Sam, but it was apparent by her silence that Katie's intuition had been right.

_This is looking like a contest_

_Of who can act like they care less_

_But I liked it better when you were on my side._

_The battles in your hands now, _

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you said you'd rather love then fight._

_So many things that I you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon. _

She stood in silence, as Katie crossed to leave the room. "Good Luck on your marriage.." She said dumbly as she left the bathroom trying to process what had just happened. Her head was feeling cloudy she knew she needed to leave to get out of here. Go somewhere anywhere.

She left the bathroom, and headed back to the table to collect her things. She already had it in her head she was going to claim to feel sick and just spend the rest of the night in the apartment alone. She grabbed her clutch and held it close to her as she said her goodbyes, to everyone. "Do you want me to go home with you?" Rachel had asked but she brushed her off, telling her to enjoy her night. She called the cab to pick her and headed outside to wait for it. Katie was right, there was nothing there for her anymore. She was living in a fantasy; reality always had a way of sneaking up on her.

She sat on the steps outside waiting for the cab when she felt someone sit down next to her. "You weren't going to say goodbye?" The voice asked next to her. She immediately recognized Sam, she could tell it was him just by his presence.

"Sorry." She said unable to look at him. "Goodbye Sam." She said looking at the pavement in front of her.

He knew something was off with her but he didn't want to push it, as he shrugged off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. "You seemed cold." He said, "Is everything okay?"

She didn't know what exactly to tell him, as she wrapped his jacket tightly around her. "Yeah, fine. Just feeling sick is all." She said staring out in front of her, this cab was clearly taking it's time. "You don't have to wait out here with me." She said after a moment of silence neither one of them talking over moving.

"I want to." He said smiling taking in the profile of her face. He wasn't sure what to say to her. They were silent for the rest of the time while he watched her cab approach. "I guess, I'll see you around?" He said standing up with her brushing off his pants.

She didn't answer him, instead she stood up played with the end of her dress. "Goodbye Sam." She said again this time looking at him, wishing she hadn't.

He didn't understand the hurt in her voice. "Bye, Quinn." He said confused he took a step closer to her holding out his arms for a hug. Friends hugged, it wasn't going to be like last time when he kissed her. His fiancée was a small distance away from them, he hadn't meant to return her kiss that night, he knew he should have pulled away, but there was something about her that made him forget everything and everyone else. She was his first true love, he'd always love her. But loving someone and being in love with them were two different things. Lately he found himself confused over the two.

Wanting to walk away from his hug, she walked into it wrapping her arms tightly around him. She promised herself this would be the last time they saw each other. She couldn't stop herself from crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry." She said talking into his shirt. "for everything, I love you Sam.. I loved you. Just promise me you'll make her happy." She trying to find the strength to pull away from him.

He felt her arms tighten around him, and followed holding her close to him. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait for you." He whispered to her. "I just…" He didn't know what changed his mind, made him move forward move on find someone else. "I love her." He said, but he wasn't sure he was in love with her. Before seeing Quinn he could close his eyes and picture of a life with Katie. Now his future was blank, he couldn't figure out what was right and wrong or the words to say to make all of this better. "But I'll always love you." He whispered to her biting down on his bottom lip. He held her close to him for a few more seconds. "I'm so sorry." He said sounding as if he might cry now.

She found the strength to pull away from him. He wasn't hers anymore, he belonged to someone else. This man wasn't her Sam he wasn't the boy she'd fallen in love with. The boy she'd spent her summers with the boy she'd promised to one day marry. He was someone else's it was too late for her, too late for them. "Bye Sam." She said as he opened the door of the cab for her.

"I'll see you around?" He asked as she closed the door and shook her head unable to answer him. He watched the cab pull out and leave before returning the party, wiping off his face.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me yeah_

_I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all went bad_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And were not speaking _

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?_

_I don't know what to say since the twist of fate 'cause were going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. _

**Next chapter will be up in one to two days! Please give me your feedback thanks!**


	5. Breathe

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people,_

_And sometimes we change our minds._

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._

She sat in the back of the car, trying to regain composer. This was not how she envisioned her night. She sat up straighter in her seat and turned her head over her shoulder to look out the back window as the car pulled out. She defeated watching him standing there but she kept her gaze on him until he was too far to see. She sat silently the rest of the cab ride pulling his coat tightly around her; the only thing of his she had left.

The ride was silent and uneventful, she headed back to the apartment alone with full plans of getting herself a nice glass of wine and watching whatever was on late night TV. It wasn't that early, but sleep was defiantly out of the question tonight. She walked through the front door taking off her shoes in the door way and heading straight towards the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine already feeling herself relax at the first sip. She reached through her hair pulling out some bobby pins letting it fall. The next step was to change clothes, she moved to her room easily slipping out of the dress pulling on cotton shorts and an oversized tee shirt, she looked at Sam's jacket, almost debating keeping it on. Instead she tucked it in the back of her closet, tonight was going to be about forgetting Sam Evans.

A stereotypical movie for this situation would have been the notebook. She wasn't exactly in the mood for that, a love story of everything working out alright in the end. She was far gone from a happy ending to her story. Instead she turned on the TV just letting whatever was on fill the empty space around her as she sat silently drinking her wine. She heard her phone vibrate a few minutes away from her; she almost didn't bother to check it but out of habit reached over to it. She breathed a slight sigh of relief seeing it was only Rachel.

**Text: **Hey, I'm going to be staying Finn's tonight. Are you okay? I can come home if you need me.

She wanted to be alone tonight; she needed to figure out what she was doing, where her life was going to take her. It wasn't exactly the best to do your life thinking over a few drinks and a glass of wine. But something about tonight.. It had made her want to get her priorities straight. She returned Rachel's text with a simple, thanks and okay and left it at that.

_Music starts playing like the end of sad movie,_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see._

_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around._

He stood watching her car drive away, and put his hands in his pocket heading back to the party. His heart not in it as it had been before when he started. He felt an arm slink around his waist, and he tried to pull on a smile as if nothing had happened within the past few minutes. "Where have you been?" Katie cooed steering him back towards his table of friends. Rachel seemed uneasy about Quinn's departure whispering something to Finn. He rejoined the conversation about what had been going on with each one of them from the past few years. From what he gathered everyone was doing well, they still managed to keep in touch but talks of Sam's wedding gave them all a reason to see face to face. They made plans to go for lunch while all of them where all still here.

Sam and Katie excused themselves from the glee table and made the rounds, Sam spent the rest of the night sitting at a table with Katie and her old Sorority sisters gushing over the details of the wedding and her dress. To say he was bored would be putting it lightly. He played around with the napkins and silverware on the table. After being shot dirty looks from his Fiancée he stopped his epic fork and spoon battle and excused himself to get a drink asking if any of them wanted anything. They laughed but declined his offer, stating they were clearly capable of getting their own drinks. He rolled his eyes, to say he didn't like her friends would be putting it lightly.

Heading towards the bar, he ordered himself a simple drink and sat down enjoying it away from the table. He was trying to process the moments that transpired before. He had almost forgotten; it didn't seem real. Standing outside with Quinn; that goodbye. It hurt him more than it should have. It was only goodbye, but this one felt as if it was something more than a goodbye. He felt like they'd broken up yet, they weren't even together. He was shocked Katie hadn't asked him about his jacket that was now gone. He stirred his drink around and looked over to the table of his friends, and family. People were slowly leaving clapping him on the back telling him how happy they were for the lovely couple. He smiled but couldn't bring himself to mean it. He didn't understand how after all this time, he still loved her. After everything that had happened between the two of them, he still honestly loved her. It wasn't fair what he was doing here. _You love Katie, and she loves you. You're getting married. _ He tried reminding himself. He'd been so happy, how was it possibly for things to change so fast. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize another person sitting down next time him. "I know what's going on here." The voice said softly. He snapped his head in the direction of the voice. "You need to stop, before you hurt more than yourself." She smiled at him, a fresh drink her hand. "Sam, I see the way you two look at each other; if you loved her you wouldn't be doing this." Rachel said trying to protect her best friend. "You need to know she'll never admit it but she wanted you to chase after her." Rachel said, "She doesn't think she's worth it, the chase the effort. She wanted to know that you'd do anything to be with her and when you didn't show up here she was torn." Rachel took a sip of her drink dabbing the edge of her lips with a napkin. "You're getting married, and she's just getting her life together."

He wasn't sure what to say, he' wanted to chase after her but he'd always thought it was better to give her space. Let her figure out what she wanted. It was always about her, he was always trying to think of what was best for her. He thought it was space she wanted not for him to follow her. He mentally kicked himself, he wanted to run and tell her she was worth it, that she was always worth it but it was too late. He nodded at Rachel that was all he seemed able to do as he took another sip. "I just can't, not have her in my life." Sam said finally. For a while he felt as if something was missing in his life, and he was sure it was her. Anything from her, her friendship her love anything would be fine. He needed to know her, but have her. "But there's nothing going on here Rachel, you don't need to worry about anything." He said getting up and going to rejoin his Fiancée.

"So, what did I miss?" He asked sitting down rejoining the group of giggling girls clearly out of his element but more relaxed thanks to his drink. He slinked his arm around Katie's waist and tried to follow along with their conversation.

"We were just talking about the Wedding." Katie said casually as she kissed Sam on the cheek. "It's going to be so much fun." She squealed going back into details with the rest of the girls. Sam laughed at her enthusiasm and decided she had enough for the both of them as they went over color scheme and seating again.

The conversation was dying down, and everyone was slowly starting to leave saying their goodbyes. Once everyone was pretty much gone Katie found Sam, to tell him her plans for the rest of the evening. "I hope you don't mind but, Jackie and a few other of the girls got a penthouse suite and tomorrow we are going for a spa day so I think I am going to stay there tonight, If that's okay with you?" She asked pouting as if she expected him to beg her to stay.

"Oh." He said having blown off plans with the guys in fear she might overreact. "No that's fine; I think Puck and Mike wanted to go out for drinks after Mike put his kid to sleep." Sam said shrugging, he actually wanted to spend tonight alone and now it was working out that way he figured he might as well reconnect with his old best friends.

"That's perfect." Katie said getting on her toes to kiss him. She smiled leaning her head against his chest for a few moments, as her friends a gathered there things to leave together. "Sam." She asked before leaving. "Where is your jacket?" She raised an eyebrow looking around the empty room scanning to see if maybe he left it on a chair.

He pretended to look for it for a moment and shrugged. "I guessed I lost it." He said taking her and leading her outside saying goodbye as they parted their separate ways.

_And we know it's never simple_

_Never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_And I can't_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

He didn't remember much about leave the bar that night. Puck had said this was to make up for him and Mike not being able to go to his Bachelor party which scheduled for a few weeks before the wedding. He didn't mind; glad to have them with him again for now. When the three of them got together it was like they were back in high school. They were certainly drinking as if they were in high school. It was nearing the end of the night and they were running out of things to toast there drinks to feeling giddy. The alcohol in him made him feel as though he was invincible. "To love!" Mike said raising up the shot glass, it took them each moment a to meet the glass their coordination off. "To lost love." Sam said taking his shot, and Puck shot him a confused look.

"I think you mean lots of love." He said after draining his glass.

"No, lost. I lost her." Sam said incoherently. "I need to see her." He said his hands going to his phone.

Mike raised a confused eyebrow and looked at Puck for some sort of clarification as to what the hell Sam was talking about. "No, Katie is just with her friend's tonight man." Puck said slapping his friend on the back as he waved for their final round of shots.

"Katie?" Sam asked shaking his head. "No Quinn."

Puck raised both of his hands signaling it was Mike's turn to try and talk to Sam. "What about Quinn?" Mike asked confused just wanting to do another toast, this time to bacon.

"I love her." Sam said standing up from the bar. "I love her." He repeated nodding his head trying to get his point across.

"Alright." Puck said, forcing him back in his chair. "Last shot then we are taking you home." He said allowing Mike to get in his toast for Bacon.

The three of them took the shot and sat at the bar for a few more moments. "I love her." Sam said again, and Mike and Puck weren't sure what to say. Sure they liked Sam and Katie but they were also friends with Quinn.

"I think it's time to get you home." Mike said trying to be an adult. "Uhm, wherever that is." He said not really sure where they were supposed to be dropping Sam off. They conversed for a few more moments realizing they were all going in different directions and sharing a cab would be ridiculous.

"Alright." Puck said putting his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We are going to put you in this cab, and you are going home okay?" Puck said trying not to laugh at his friend's dopey expression. "No going to Quinn's. No." He said shaking a finger in his face.

"Yeah, what he said." Mike said getting into his cab.

Sam hadn't been thinking about going to Quinn's but with the idea planted in his head he gave his friend a dopey smile and the three of them parted there ways.

_Never wanted this never wanted to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve._

_But people are people_

_And sometimes it doesn't work out,_

_Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out_

Quinn sat her legs bent up to her chest under a blanket watching some late night infomercial. She wasn't exactly paying attention to what was going on, on the screen as she brought her glass up to her lips. It was nearing the 2am mark and she had been left alone with her thoughts for a few hours. She was ready to call it a night as she reached for the remote turning off the television. She finished the remaining drops of her glass and rested it down on the table, sitting in silence.

She moved from the couch taking her glass with her and ran the water cleaning it up and resting it down on the counter. She leaned against the counter for a moment and could have sworn she heard a faint knocking come from the entrance way. It was too late for visitors, and Rachel never forgot her key. It made her feel a bit uneasy as the noise progressively got louder. She tiptoed over to the door grabbing a nearby umbrella as means of protection. She hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob and opened it a crack just peaking out. She let out a sigh of relief, glad it was someone she knew and not a random 2am killer. She dropped the umbrella back down and crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't be here right now." She said to a clearly drunk Sam.

He was standing in the doorway, one arm rested on the doorframe the other hanging at his side. He had a goofy expression plastered on his face. He was still marveling at the fact his feet had managed to work long enough to lead him to his door. "I wanted to talk to you." He said swaying slightly as she motioned for him to come inside.

This was certainly not how she planned her night. She uncrossed her arms brought her hands up to her temples watching as he stumbled through the apartment and made himself comfortable on the couch. She reached for her phone quickly dialing both Finn and Rachel, but who seemed to ignore her calls. "Hey Rach.." She said figuring she'd leave her a voicemail. "Uh, Sam's here.. at the apartment and he's really drunk." She paused for a moment to look at him he had just taken off his shoes and was about to go for his pants. "Please keep your clothes on." Quinn said covering the phone and shooting him a look. "Rach if you could just come over here when you get this please.." She said not sure what else to say as she hung up the phone and went to go deal with Sam who was making himself at home in her living room. "Why are you here Sam?" Quinn asked once she was standing near him.

"I was so dumb." He said sitting on her couch with his head in his hands, his clothes still on his person. "I should have, Rachel told me what you wanted." His words were coming out mumbled, his brain was moving faster than his voice allowed him to speak.

"What I wanted?" She didn't understand.

"For me to, chase after you." He said looking up at her. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

She tensed up a little at his response. She always knew what she wanted, in fact in the past she'd been known for manipulating situations to get just what she wanted. This wasn't the state she wanted to tell him in. He was clearly, intoxicated with his speech slurred and swaying movements. "I don't know what I wanted.." She answered, she had just needed to get away.

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand._

_And I can't ,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

_It was New Years Eve they were 19 years old and the countdown had just begun. Sam made his way through the party to find her, she wasn't acting like herself tonight, she seemed distance and detached. He tried not to think about it too much and just enjoy his night with her. He spotted her standing outside alone and approached her slowly. "What are you doing out here?" He asked over the screams of the countdown now on 20._

"_Just thinking." She said leaning into him as he put his arms around his waist._

"_Thinking of if you can stand another year of me?" He asked moving so they were facing each other now. He rested his forehead against hers. She didn't respond to his statement she just shook her head at him, as if he was being silly. "You know what happens once they reach one?" He asked the countdown now slowly making its way down from ten._

"_What?" She asked biting her bottom lip._

"_I get to kiss you." He said smiling although he had other plans then kissing her, the small ring in his pocket felt as if it was burning a hole through the material of his pants, he was about to pull away from her, but she pushed him away first._

"_Sam.. I'm pregnant." She said although she wasn't sure why she let them out at that moment. She couldn't look at him her eyes on the ground as if this was all her fault. She waited for him to leave, to run away, to yell, to do something._

_People were cheering and screaming around him bringing in the New Year, yet he seemed not to hear any of it. He stood there his arms falling to his sides when she pulled away. "Are you.. Are you sure?" He asked suddenly feeling scared the ring in his pocket completely forgotten._

_She allowed him to pull her in close again as she nodded her head, letting him know she was sure. "I don't.. I don't know what to do it." She said softly as she buried her face into his shirt._

_"It'll be okay." He whispered to her as he rubbed her back. "It'll all be going."_

_And she believed him._

_It'll only took him a few weeks to get her excited for the new baby and the next chapter of their lives. Sure they were currently living in a one bedroom apartment outside of the campus, but when Sam was excited about something it was contagious. The happy weeks turned into Months. Although she claimed that at three months she was huge Sam reassured her it was still unnoticeable, you couldn't even tell, like it wasn't even there… and then it wasn't._

_Three months into the pregnancy Quinn lost the baby, and herself. She became introverted, now only keeping to herself. Sam was crushed but not to the point where he didn't go on with his life. Still he stood by her through all of this, and watched as she slowly got back to herself. Months passed and by December it was like the whole thing had never happened. They rarely talked about it, it was too hard for both of them, but what they could come up with was everything happened for a reason._

_Finally, he brought himself to ask her to marry him. The timing was right and he made sure everything that day was perfect. When she said no he was crushed. She ran out on him, and he chased her down finding her at the Lima bean of all places. She was sitting alone with a untouched cup of coffee before her. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. "Are we going to talk about this?" He asked as she refused to meet his gaze._

"_I can't do this anymore Sam." She said her eyes glued to a spot on the table. "I'm sorry."_

"_I don't understand.. I thought everything was fine?" He asked hurt clear on his face._

"_I'm going to New York Sam." She said getting up avoiding his gaze, knowing that if she sat there for too long he'd change her mind. "I just need to be alone for a while." She said it hurt her to say those words but she didn't show it. He'd been amazing to her these past few months, but he wouldn't understand this. She couldn't look at him, and not think about what happened a few months ago. She couldn't tell him that was the reason why she needed to go. He had been great to her, he didn't deserve this. "Please just understand I need this." She said not expecting him to understand as she took a moment to look at him before looking away._

_He didn't know what to say, what words would make her stay. "If you're sure this is what you need.." He said getting up from the seat across from her. "I guess.. I'll be seeing you." He said getting up leaving her to her thoughts. He stood outside the Lima bean for a moment, while she watched him. He ran his fingers through his hair his eyes shut and turned to reenter, but he caught himself at the door and turned away, walking in the direction of home._

_The next few weeks she packed her stuff; and she was gone. There was silence between the two of them in her remaining weeks. Sam finding nothing he could say would make her stay and she was ready to start over, a new life. "I'm going to wait for you." He reassured her before she left. He stood there at the door as she got in her car letting her leave, giving her what he thought she needed._

_He tried calling her, texting her throughout the months and sometimes she'd answer most of the time they were left ignored. He didn't mean to give up on them. But one year passed, then two.. Then he found himself at the age of 25 rethinking his life. He wasn't going to be young forever. Quinn was his past and it was time for him to move on and that's where he was now._

_It's two a.m_

_Feelin' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know it's not easy,_

_East for me._

_It's two a.m_

_Feein' like I just lost a friend._

_Hope you know this ain't easy,_

_Easy for me._

"I wanted you to chase after me Sam." She said finally unable to stop herself from crying. "You didn't even put up a fight.. You just let me go." She said breaking the silence that bad been going on between them for the past few minutes.

"I thought you wanted to be alone." He said standing up to be close to her. "You could have told me."

"I could of, but talking about the past doesn't change it Sam." She said taking a step away from him, as he was hovering to close. "You're drunk, you need to lie down." She said changing the subject as she made her way to the kitchen getting him a glass of water and Advil knowing he'd defiantly need it tomorrow. She took advantage of this moment to get herself together wiping the tears away from her eyes. She'd seen him drunk before so none of this was new to her. He was usually a pretty needy drunk. She handed him the water and Advil, and stood in front of him again awkwardly as he took the pill. "I'm going to go to bed.." She said afraid that if she stood out here to long he'd start another conversation. "You can sleep out here.. Do you need a pillow or anything?" She asked.

He shook his head no, but even so she still went to her room and grabbed him a spare pillow and blanket. He took them gladly and decided he should be comfortable when he slept unbuttoned his dress shirt putting it on the floor along with his pants. That left him in his boxers and an undershirt. He curled up under the blanket; Quinn was already in her room.

She couldn't wrap her head around what she was feeling. Finding it hard to sleep knowing he was close. She was ready for him, figuring out what she had wanted yet he had moved on. Once she finally started accepting that he was sleeping on her couch. She tossed and turned and finally found herself falling into a light sleep.

He didn't want to bug her, but he couldn't sleep on her couch. He laid there tapping his foot, the alcohol still in his system. He stood up stumbling slightly and moved as quietly as he could to Quinn's room. "Quinn." He said poking in the arm. "Quinn.." He repeated when she ignored him turning over. "I can't sleep." He said like a child sitting on the side of her bed.

She didn't answer him, hoping he'd go away. She was just finally getting to sleep and she'd like to get her in her eight hours. He was persistent though. "Sam, go to sleep." She said rolling towards him, and she couldn't help but laugh at the man sitting on her floor.

"I can't, Can't I just sleep in your bed?" He asked already moving to the other side of her bed and lying down. "I promise I won't touch you or anything." He said holding his pinky to give her a pinky promise.

"Fine." Quinn said rolling her eyes and turning away from him, there was no point in arguing she knew he wouldn't give up. She didn't even complain in the middle of the night when his arms somehow managed to find their way around her. Instead she looked at the sleeping boy, remembering what they had. How every night had ended like this, the safety of his arms, how she missed this. Instead of pushing him away like she should have she leaned in closer.

"I love you." He whispered to when he felt her lean closer. "I always loved you."

"I love you too." She said for the second time to him, although she knew this time he probably wouldn't remember.

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy._

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._

_I can't,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to,_

_Breathe,_

_Without you,_

_But I have to._

Regardless of the Advil he'd taken the night prior he still woke up with a pounding headache. He couldn't' remember how he got here. He removed his arms from around her as gently as he could and sat up sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned his arms on his legs and held his head in his hands. He tried to piece together last night, and if he had made a mistake that would potentially ruin his upcoming marriage. He couldn't keep doing this with her, whatever this was. She was right talking about the past didn't change it. He'd realized now what her goodbye at the Party had meant. It wasn't just a goodbye for the night, but a goodbye from his life. He'd been so sure about everything before returning to Lima and here he sat trying to piece things back together.

She felt the heavy arms move from around her waist, and although she knew nothing had happened the night previous she still had a sinking gut feeling about all of this. She pretended to sleep as she felt his weight move to the edge of the bed. Why wasn't he leaving? She wondered opening her eyes slightly so she could see him. His back was turned to her and his hand was hung in his hands. She sat up stretching out her arms, making a slight noise to let him know she was now awake.

"Hey." He said turning to his side so he was facing her. He tried to piece the end of his night together, missing some key parts from the bar and how exactly he had gotten here. He had been thinking about her, and seeing her apparently he'd made his way there. He remembered making her cry, and then falling asleep but that was really it.

"Hi." She said returning his greeting, unsure of what else to say. She was defiantly not going to bring up last night. "You should probably leave soon." She said getting up from the bed and digging through her closet for his jacket. She left the room momentarily and collected the rest of his clothes putting them next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, You're probably right." He said going through his pants to find his phone. He was a bit surprised to see he had over ten new text messages.

**Text from Puck: **U BETTR HVE GONNNNNE HOME…. have fun dde! ;)

**Text from Katie: **Morning Baby! How was your night?

**Text from Katie: **Sam?

**Text from Katie: **Are you okay?

**Text from Katie: **Why aren't you answering?

**Three Missed Calls from Katie**

**Text from Finn: **Dude, were r u? Katie's freaking out.

**Text from Finn: **I covered for you. U better not be w/ Quinn.

**Text from Finn: **UR w/ Quinn aren't U?

**Text from Finn: **UGH. Me n Rach R comin over there.

He would have texted back Finn although from the closing of the front door Sam was sure him and Rachel were already here. He was in no mood to move at the moment, everything was spinning and the loud noise from the door shutting caused him to wince and grab at his head. He sat on the edge of her bed massaging his temples.

After hearing the door close, for some reason it set Quinn into full panic mood. Although nothing had happened between the two she knew what this looked like. She quickly grabbed a dress from her closet and stripped of her pajamas throwing it on and ran a brush through her hair. "Get dressed." She hissed at Sam. Hearing the footsteps approach her door.

"Stop yelling." He said still rubbing his temples. "Please." He added when he saw the pissed look on her face. She opened the door before Rachel could get to it and closed it loudly behind it hoping he'd get the message to put his damn pants back on. "Rachel, Finn." She said smiling trying to conceal what was on the other side of the door. "Uhm, How was your night?" She asked.

"Your dress is on backwards." Finn said simply, "I know Sam is here." He pushing past Quinn and going into her room, not at all surprised to see Sam sitting on the edge of her bed in his undershirt and boxers. He sat down next to his friend. "What are you doing?" He asked Sam silently keeping the conversation between the two of them.

"Nothing happened." Sam said, glad Finn was using a quite tone with him, although his words still made his head pound. "I just, I don't know things got a little hectic last night." He admitted. "Nothing happened between the two of us.. I just ended up in her bed that's all."

He knew his friend was telling the truth. "Okay, but do you know how bad this looks?" He asked Sam. "You're getting married and you're messing around with an ex. I thought we talked about this. You said you were over her." Finn said trying to understand Sam.

"No, I said I moved on." He said correcting Finn.

"There's a difference?" Finn asked but clearly didn't want to go into it. "So.. What about Katie.. and the wedding?"

"I gave her my word didn't I?" Sam said to Finn, as he stood up slowly and began putting his clothes on, feeling a bit of déjà vu. "In my world that's that." He had his pants pulled on and was working on the buttons of his shirt.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Finn said shaking his head at Sam. "Don't lead her on; you know what she's been through, what you both have been through." He added unsure of what advice to give his friend. "You know, marriages are based on trust.." He said going off on a tangent. "What are you going to tell Katie?"

"I don't know." Sam said, knowing Finn was right, he had to tell Katie something. He'd figure it all out later. He found himself reaching for his phone, and sending her a text.

'Dinner later?' He'd asked, and she was quick to respond with a yes and that she'd see him back at the hotel later.

He wasn't sure what he was going to tell her yet, or if he was going to tell her anything at all, but he knew he owed her something.

Quinn and Rachel were in the living room and Rachel was going on about how Finn's apartment was not fit to habitat a girl. "Serious hygienic problems Q." She said, but this was all typical Rachel she hated Finn's apartment but loved spending time with Finn so she made a compromise where they balanced their time between each apartment. Of course Quinn suggested the easy thing would be for her and Finn to just move in together, but neither one of them was ready to take that step so for now they found a balance.

"So, tell me about last night." Rachel said sitting down and wrapping her arms around a throw pillow that was on the couch. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to I just… Did anything happen?" She asked clearly interested.

"Nothing is going on between me and Sam, so no." She said sorry to disappoint her friend. "He was just drunk and needed a place to sleep." She wasn't sure if she wanted to go into the details of their night, as she wasn't even sure herself what they had meant.

"Oh." Rachel clearly let down hoping for some juicy gossip, but before she could try and get anything else out of Quinn the boys emerged from the room. "Finn and I are going to drop Sam off and then go get lunch if you want to come." She offered to Quinn who politely declined, and then the three of them were out the door. She relaxed for a moment, until she heard the door open again and Sam walk through.

"Sorry, I forgot my jacket." He said going to her room to retrieve. He stood there for a moment in front of her. "Look.. about last night.." He began.

She swallowed and shook her head, she did not want to bring up anything from last night, she hoped he had forgotten it all. "It doesn't matter Sam." She said putting a smile on her face.

"Okay, if you say so. But I'm sorry, I should have shown up to your apartment like that.."

"No, it's fine really." She said.

"Still, I'm sorry.. For everything." He said moving in to give her a hug, before leaving her alone in the apartment.

_Sorry, Oh, Sorry,_

_Sorry, Sorry,_

_Sorry Sorry,_

_Sorry_

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get up.. and is a little weird. The next one will be up in a few days! I can't decided if it's going to be a series of flashbacks or the next part of the story yet. **

**As always favorite & review! **


	6. If This Was a Movie

The next few weeks Quinn was lucky enough to not cross paths with Sam. Against her better judgment it was clear what was happening here. While, all their friends were planning a special 'glee club' reunion at a down town club in New York, Rachel was planning a girl's night for her and Quinn. She found it a little weird that Rachel, who was usually head of planning anything glee related, had opted to sit this one out. She didn't question it too hard; realizing that people had the capability to change, and this was just what Quinn needed.

Of course when Rachel heard about the glee club reunion she was thrilled, she loved talking about her life now after glee, how she had managed to get roles in a few off Broadway productions and was still working harder than ever to sing on the Broadway stage. It was clear to her that even after all these years her star still shinned the brightest. Yet, instead of organizing a night of drinks and karaoke she was planning a total girl's night for her and Quinn. She'd advised Quinn in the beginning, to not expect too much from this meet up with Sam. Rachel felt obligated to be there for Quinn now. Quinn had sat through all the ups and downs of Finn and Rachel for the past few years, it was Rachel's turn to return the favor.

They were a weird pair, Quinn and Rachel. Frenemies until their senior year when they realized they had a lot more in common than they thought. Rachel left for New York after high school and Quinn stayed behind with Sam, claiming it was where she needed to be. At the time it had been what she wanted. Rachel wanted nothing more than to have her best friend with her to explore the city. She'd tried to convince Quinn multiple times to join her out here, claiming she'd love it, Ne w York was just breath taking. Quinn of course would always decline the offer; she knew how Sam felt about the City. He liked the suburbs, and his dream had always been to move back to Tennessee. Back then Quinn could close her eyes and picture the two of them living in a small house in Tennessee starting their life together. How she ended up in New York was a story she tried to forget.

"Okay, so I am thinking for tonight we are going to go old school sleepover." Rachel said and she laid out a few DVD's on the living room table. "Bring it on, legally Blonde, and Spiceworld." After taking an extensive look through her DVD collection Rachel gave these her certified approval. "Of course, we'll do Mani's and pedi's." She said as she waved her hand over to where she'd set up all of her and Quinn's nail polish. "And then, if you are still not feeling better after all of that.. I have a bunch of vegan desserts in the fridge we can stuff our face with as we watch the notebook, or something else maybe.. I don't know I just personally thing that the notebook is a good story about.." she cut herself off realizing she was rambling again and sat down next to Quinn.

Quinn was sitting on the couch a blanket wrapped around her. "All of this sounds fine." She said laughing; truthfully she would have been fine spending the night by herself. She felt bad that Rachel was spending the night in with her instead of going out with their old friends. She knew it was better the leave it at that then bring it up again. Rachel had already given Quinn a speech on friendship, and how Rachel now saw Quinn as a sister.

"You know, I don't have any siblings." Rachel told Quinn before. "I mean, growing up I always thought I was special, there was only one berry on my family tree." She laughed at her little joke. "But I always wanted a sister.." She said smiling at Quinn. "I mean, obviously not one the same age as me, could you imagine that? We would both be extremely talented fighting for solo's ugh no.." She stopped herself from that rant going back to her posed state. "I just wanted someone to understand me, someone I could tell my problems to, and someone who looked to me when they needed help too." She paused again trying to regain herself. "I think of you as a sister Quinn." She said smiling at Quinn. "That's why I'm here, I'm always going to be here, and I know even if you don't say it back you'll always be here for me too."

Quinn hadn't been too sure what to say to her, considering she actually did have an older sister and they were anything but close. Frannie was a few years older than Quinn and she was constantly put in her sister's shadow. She was expected to mirror exactly what Frannie did, and when Quinn's path went a different way, it caused a rift in her family. She'd always longed for a sister, someone who'd look up to her, ask her for advice, someone she could talk freely to her and be herself around. Rachel was possibly the closet thing Quinn had to a sister at this point. "You're like my sister too." Was and Quinn had said to Rachel, and they got on with the rest of their night.

After finishing their Mani and Pedi's they started the movies, they were about halfway into Legally Blonde when Rachel's phone began to buzz. Rachel looked between Quinn and the phone as if Quinn was going to give her the answer of if she could answer it or not. Quinn seemed unphased by Rachel's glances to her and then back at the phone just writing it off as no of Rachel's weird quirks. "Do you think I check that?" Rachel finally asked when Quinn didn't give her an answer.

Quinn just shrugged; she was trying to get into the movie. Legally Blonde had been on her favorites when she was younger. "It's your phone, what if Finn's got himself locked out again or something?" She asked, recalling a few times when Finn had texted Rachel for that very reason.

Rachel glanced at her phone quickly seeing she had two new texts messages. "Two messages from Finn." She announced out loud before reading them. She rolled her eyes, Quinn was probably right, still she opened them anyway.

**Text from Finn: **Where r u guys? Every1 is waiting 4 u.

**Texts from Finn:** Tell Q Sam's not even here.

Rachel took a moment before texting Finn back. It had been nice seeing her friends at the engagement party, and she would like to see them again. She knew there would be other chances for a meet-up like in a month or so.. For the wedding.

Texts to Finn: While it would be nice to see everyone again, Quinn and I are having a girl's night tonight. I'll ask her but I do not foresee the two of us going out tonight.

She wasn't exactly sure how to go about this, she didn't need to mention what Finn had said in the text to Quinn. "He was wondering where we were tonight." Rachel said honestly as she grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and held it on her lap, readjusting herself on the couch trying to get comfortable. "I must have told him at least twenty times that we weren't going tonight, but still that's Finn for you." She said with a smile on her face. "You know, Sam's not even there." She added, "I wonder where he is." She said but didn't dwell on the thought as she went back to watching the movie.

"It doesn't matter to me if he is there or not." Quinn played with the blanket she had wrapped around herself. "Why should him being there stop me from going someplace? " Why would Sam being somewhere stop her from living her life and seeing her friends? Tonight she wanted to stay in, and Rachel had offered her a girl's night. True seeing Sam had put her in a bit of a funk, but he was going on with his life it was time for her to go on with hers. "Rachel, if you want to go you can go." Quinn said putting her attention back towards the movie.

"Oh. No I didn't mean it like that I was just saying." Rachel said to Quinn as a blush crept on her face. Of course she had assumed Quinn would want to avoid Sam at all costs these days. "I told you I we were going to have a girls night and that is what I plan on doing." Her moment of embarrassment forgotten as she reached for the popcorn offering some to Quinn. "You know, I'm here if you want to talk about it, talk about Sam."

"There's nothing to talk about." Quinn said putting a smile on her face.

"If you say so…" Biting down on her bottom lip Rachel directed her attention back to the movie.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there._

Sam was sitting on the hotel bed getting ready for his dinner tonight with Katie. His mind however was elsewhere. This whole trip was messing with his head. He was getting married, he was in love, he just couldn't seem to remember all of that when Quinn was around. He didn't mean to revisit the past, but it was so hard not to when she stood in front of him. All the bad all the hurt that went on between them was gone, he looked at her and he just felt a pull, followed by emptiness. He wasn't sure what he wanted for her, if he wanted anything. He was lost in his thoughts about the past and him and Quinn when he heard his phone vibrate on the end table.

**Texts from Katie: **Hey Sweetie. Running late meet you there. xx

He texted her back his standard response of okay and before closing his phone scrolled through his contacts stopping on Quinn's name. He stopped biting on his bottom lip, what would he say to her? Was there anything left to say? He closed his phone slipping it into his pocket and headed out to meet Katie.

The restaurant was too far away from where they were staying, but due to the rain he found himself taking a taxi there. He'd arrived first, and sat down at their table. He was only alone for a for a few minutes, Katie soon entered the restaurant taking a mile a minute once she spotted him.

"Hey, sorry, were you waiting long? I was doing wedding stuff… Stupid florist couldn't come up with an agreement, but no it's all settled now." She said cheerfully as she kissed him on the cheek and took the seat across from him. Her phone was already glued to her hand, as she was now texting details for the wedding back and forth with Jackie.

"Not, long it's fine. So how are things coming along?" He asked, trying to feel as if he had some say in this wedding.

"Good, Everything is going good." She said not taking her eyes off the phone. "The list is pretty much done, now it's just waiting to. It's all very stressful." She said taking her eyes off her phone and looking at him finally. "I've just got the worst news ever." She said placing her face in her hands. "Mia, you know one of my bridesmaids she's gotten herself pregnant." She waited for a reaction from Sam, but when none came she rolled her eyes and continued on. "I am going to have to find someone to take her spot." She said scrunching her eyebrows in concentration as she went through her phone.

Sometime between Katie's rant Sam had ordered food for the two for the two of them, and drinks just water for him and a light wine for her. "I don't see what the big deal is, so she's pregnant, people have babies all the time." Cleary he was missing something.

"You don't get it, I can't have a whale in my wedding party, and besides the alterations of the dress ugh this is all too much." Katie said as she put her phone down on the table. "I'm sorry; there was something you wanted to talk about right?" She said as her phone vibrated beside her. Sam had opened his mouth to speak but found Katie holding up one of her small fingers to stop him. "Hold that thought, Jackie just had a brill idea, what about your friend Rachel? She'd be perfect, yes she's a little smaller then Mia but it's easier to alter a dress because it's too small."

"Well, I really don't think that's—" Sam began but was soon cut off.

"No, it's fine I'll ask her later." Katie said with a smile across her face. "She'll be at that thing your dragging me to right?"

"I think so, but we really don't need to go to that." Sam protested as there food arrived, he watched as she dissected her food leaving her salad with just lettuce.

"No, I want to it'll be fun." She said as she took in a mouthful of food.

They sat in silence for a few moments as they ate there food. Sam had felt his phone go off in his pocket and took it out for a look.

**Texts from Finn: **Were r u?

**Texts to Finn:** out 2 dinner.

**Texts from Finn:** r u still coming?

**Texts to Finn:** Yeah. Is Q there?

**Text from Finn: **No. Y does it matter?

**Texts to Finn:** it doesn't.

"I guess you're right. It'll be fun." He said taking a sip of his water.

After finishing their meal and paying the bill, the two of them were sitting in the back of a taxi on the way to meet his old friends. "Do you think I could see your phone for a moment, so I could call Rachel." She asked as Sam it was an innocent request so he didn't think much about it as he handed his phone over.

She saw he had one unopened text and wasn't generally one to go snooping through his phone, all she wanted was a number. Curiosity got the better of her as she opened his most recent text message.

**Texts from Quinn: **I think I'm ready to talk about this.

Katie took a side glance at Sam and thought about replying to his latest text. But what would she say? Instead she deleted it. She had almost forgotten the main reason why she grabbed his phone in the first place, quickly she got Rachel's number punching it into her own phone she'd call her later.

"I know what you wanted to talk about before." She said cautiously. "We are getting married Sam, get whatever it is you need to get out of you system, but we are about to enter on one of the biggest decisions you can make in your life, I'd like you to be one hundred percent committed. Like you were before you saw her." She said letting her insecurities out. "I know Sam; I saw the way you looked at her. There was clearly more between you then you let on." She smoothed over her skirt, the expression on his face was shocked she waited for him to say something. He'd opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Just remember Sam, she hurt you and I was the one who picked the pieces."

"I'm sorry." Sam said, taking her hands. "Everything is fine now."

She raised her eyebrow unsure if he meant that, she wanted to believe that but there was something that told her otherwise. "What even happened between the two of you?"

He didn't know where to start with him and Quinn, or were to end. He often found himself asking the same question and still years later his answers were unsure. "I don't know." The cab had stopped and they got out his mind however was stuck in the past as he watched Katie mingle with his friends.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinkin' 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you._

"_Wake up sleepy head!" Quinn said as she grabbed one of the pillows off the bed hitting Sam lightly on the side. She waited for some sort of response from him, as he lay there now pretending to sleep. "Come on get up." Quinn said tickling at his sides._

_He supposed this was payback for waking up her up at the 'ungodly hour of five am' the other day. After being woken up by her voice, he knew he had one of two options, get up and start the day or lay there until she went away. Tickling was his weakness, "Okay, Okay." He said laughing as he pushed her hands away. "I'm up, what are you doing here?" He asked rubbing his eyes trying to piece why she was standing in his room._

"_Sam, come on think about it, what day is today?" She asked him._

_He was still a bit disoriented from waking up; it usually took a few minutes to officially greet the day. The pieces were slowly coming together, Quinn could tell by the look on his face, and then finally. "Oh! Graduation!" A giant grin spread across his face, today would end their high school career. "Today starts the rest of our lives, how could I forget?" He asked sitting up and putting his arms out pulling her into his bed._

"_Yes, the rest of forever." Quinn said a smile spread across her lips, being pulled on the bed next to him she kicked off her shoes and nudged herself under his arm. "I can't believe it's all going to be over in just a few hours."_

"_You make it sounds so depressing." He said as he stretched his arms above his head, as he brought them back down he placed his arm back around her shoulders. "You need to see it like I do, In eight weeks we'll be starting a whole new life, living together." He said as he kissed her head, that was what he was most excited about._

_They had decided to stay local, only three hours away from their hometown. They'd planned on dorming at first but after some serious conversations, calculations of money, and convincing their parents Sam and Quinn would be moving into to their first apartment together in the fall. This was something that excited the both of them; it was a big step into becoming an adult._

"_It seems like such a long time." She said as she leaned her head against him._

"_I know, but hopefully it will all go by fast." He said as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair. "The first step is graduation which we have." He paused taking a look at the clock on his bedside table."Quinn, we have two hours." Sam said groaning, he would liked to have spent the time sleeping._

"_I wanted to make sure you were ready! I know how you like to spend time on your hair.." Quinn said defensively as she pushed off his chest to play with his hair._

"_I like to look good for my lady." He joked, reaching to smooth over the hair she had just shaken out of place. "Since we have two hours I can think of some ways to kill the time… Since, you kind of owe me now."_

"_Oh really what did you have in mind?" She asked tilting her head up to get a better look at him._

"_Close the door and I'll show you." He said with a smirk on his face._

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'Til I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Quinn wasn't sure at what point she deiced to text Sam, but against her previous words she did want to talk about it. They'd watched all three movies and were sitting cross legged on the floor of Rachel's room now looking through old photos from high school. "Oh my god." Rachel squeaked when she came across photos from when the glee club had attempted to do Rocky horror. "Look at you." See said holding up the picture for Quinn to see as she tried to contain her laughter. "More importantly, look at Kurt, and Mercedes." She said passing those Quinn's way as well.

"I forgot how blond his hair used to be."Quinn said showing Rachel the picture she had been looking at, it was one of her and Sam in their Rocky Horror Costumes.

"We look so young." Rachel said as she went through a few more photos.

Quinn had been looking at their final glee club photo. They were standing in front of the school in graduation robes standing around their national's trophy something they'd worked so hard for. There were two photos; one where they all stood with smiles on their faces arms on one another shoulders, the other was a funny one with goofy poses. She took time to study the less serious one. Brittany had her arms around the trophy hugging it, Finn and Rachel were kissing while Puck made an over exaggerated disgusted face behind them, Santana was giving her best model pose her arms around Tina and Mercedes who were giving the diva off of poses. Mike stood behind the disgusted Puck giving him bunny ears, while Kurt was in the process of giving the two boys his signature eye roll, and Artie the kid in a wheelchair sat with a big grin on his face his hands posed on same 'gang' sign. She avoided looking at herself until the end. She was on Sam's back, his head turned to her a laugh on both of their faces. She quickly put the photo down, and looked at Rachel who seemed also lost in memory lane.

"Is this how you pictured your life after High school?" Quinn asked Rachel, who had moved on to their prom pictures.

Rachel took a few moments to think the question over. "Yes, and no." In High School Rachel had every moment of her life planned out in her day planner up until she was about fifty. "Did I stray from the path I had originally planned? Yes. But do I regret it? No." Rachel had planned for her life to involve tonys, and emmys was she anywhere near that goal now? No, but did it bother her? No. For once she was perfectly content with her life, trying to break into the Broadway scene she faced a good deal of rejection and yes at first she was torn but if anything now she just worked harder for what she wanted know. "What about you.. Is this where you thought you'd be?"

This hadn't been where Quinn thought she'd end up after high school. After graduation she stayed close to home with Sam wanting to start their life together, but things didn't always plan out the way you wanted them to and when their path strayed too far from the original she ran away scared. It was the thought of their past that pushed her into texting him, although he had yet to answer her. Every so often she'd take side glances at her phone, hoping to see the screen light up with his response. "Of course it's not." She said placing down the photos. "But, I am starting to see now there is no point of living in the past."

"You're not thinking about you and Sam are you?" Rachel asked a bit concerned.

"It always goes back to him doesn't it?" Quinn asked giving a small laugh.

"It doesn't have to, I mean yes he was a big part of your past but you need to leave it in the past or.." She trailed off not really sure what the or of that statement was, or even if there was an alternative.

"I know." Quinn said simply. "All this time I thought I could just forget everything that happened between us. But I can't do that Rachel; It was a big part of my life. The years apart should have healed this, I should have moved on but I just… I don't know what it is." She said finally letting her friend into her thoughts.

"I'm not saying we figure this all out in one night." Rachel said clearing up the photos. "But, we could start now." Rachel scrunched up her face in thought. "Alright, let's say the roles switched, you're getting married and Sam is still clearly madly in love with you." She ignored Quinn's eye role. "What would Sam do?" She asked wondering how Quinn would answer that question.

She thought for a moment. "Well, I think if I was happy he'd be happy." Quinn said playing with the ends of her hair. "Was I happy?" She asked Rachel.

"I don't know are you happy?" Rachel asked clearly getting somewhere.

"Well, this is all hypothetical right? To the situation." Quinn pretended to be interested in the ends of her hair looking for split ends. "I'd guess if I was getting married then yes I'd be happy, but you really can get married as many times as you want." Quinn said shrugging.

Rachel snorted at the end of her answer. "Sorry, that was rude." She said putting a hand up to her mouth as she went back to her composed self. "Yes, I guess you can get married as much as you want.." She mused. "But what's the point if it doesn't mean something?" Rachel herself only planned on getting married once, when she was certain she found the one, and the verdict was still iffy on if that was Finn.

"Well, I guess when you put it that way. It'd be nice to just get married once to the one but how do you know?" The question was more to herself then Rachel.

Rachel thought over Quinn's statement for a moment. "Well, you just know." Rachel said hating to sound Cliché.

Shrugging it off Quinn reached for photo Rachel had forgotten to put away, she glanced at it for a moment it was photo of all the glee kids out by a bonfire during the summer before their senior years. Her eyes immediately found herself she was wrapped up in Sam's arms, as the two of them were practically attached to each since their junior year. She quickly tucked the picture away in her pocket while Rachel wasn't looking wanting to keep this one for herself. That summer was defiantly the best one .

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

'_cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Everyone was crowded around a growing fire in the center of Finn and Kurt's backyard. Their parents were gone on vacation and wouldn't be returning until the following weekend, Burt knowing much about teenagers only had one request that nothing get out of control, as long as he didn't have to hear or see any of it they were good. That being they did indulge themselves a bit knowing that there would be no parents to worry about Puck had managed to score a few bottles of alcohol and a 24 pack of beer._

_The night started out slow with the initial awkward party start out but quickly picked up once the alcohol had been added to the mix. Everyone was clearly having a good time. Rachel who had once again drank more then she could handle was giving impromptu performances of her favorite songs to anyone who would listen while Finn watched with an amused expression. Blaine and Kurt had joined in with Rachel as well. Puck was trying to explain the rules of some drinking game to an already drunk Mike and Sam who just kept laughing, Tina and Mercedes were also with the pair laughing as well oblivious to what was going on. Quinn on the other hand was sandwiched between her two best friends Santana and Brittany._

"_I'm so jealous of you Q." Santana said as she took a sip of her drink. "You're really lucky you know that." She said the weepy drunk in her coming out._

"_Uhm.. Why is that Santana..?" Quinn asked raising a question eyebrow at her friend._

_Brittany who had one of her arms linked with Quinn's like Santana was dancing while she tried to meet Artie's eyes as he was trying his hands at DJing "I'm jealous of you too." Brittany said snapping back into the conversation. "Santana says you are going to have trouty babies one day, I want to have animals babies too.. But cats."_

_Quinn gave Brittany an amused look as she waited for Santana to continue going on. "You're just going to get married to Sam and be totally awesome and leave Brittz and me behind." Santana said never really one for feelings but even she knew what the end of this year meant, everyone would be starting their lives outside of Lima._

"_That's not true." Quinn said slurring her words slightly as Santana had. "I mean, I won't leave you guys behind you'll totally be invited to the wedding!" She said laughing wondering where her boyfriend had ran off too._

"_Wedding?" Brittany asked, "I married my Barbie's once but Ken wasn't one for monogamy.. Barbie was pissed.. She took everything.. even his pants."_

_Santana and Quinn both busted out in fits of laughter, Quinn was about to comment on Brittany statement but she felt a pair of arms around her waist._

"_What's so funny?" Sam asked, not getting a response as the three girls just looked at each other and laughed._

_Now I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flash back to the night when you said to me_

"_nothing's gonna change, not for me and you"_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

Sam and Katie had been at the party for a few hours, they were all sitting at the bar telling stories about High School. Katie found it fascinating when Finn brought up Santana's song Trouty Mouth, and much to Sam's dismay Santana and a few others broke out in a nice rendition of the song. Years later, and that stupid song was still haunting him.

"Rachel say, She's sorry she couldn't make it but she wants to invite all of you over to uh" He looked over the text. "My place next weekend for dinner." He said furrowing his eyebrow as he reread that. "Wait.. My place."

"We'll see you there frankenteen, but me and boozey over here are going to call it a night." Santana said giving Finn a quick hug as she made the rounds linking arms with Puck to the two left followed by Artie and Brittany.

Things were beginning to wind down. "We should leave soon too." Katie said checking her phone. "I have an early flight tomorrow." She said making a quick text before putting it back in her bag.

"I don't see why I can't go with you." Sam said.

"You know my sister." Katie said shrugging. "She thinks your stealing me away from her, she wants to have some 'girl time' or something." Katie said using air quotes. "I'll be gone what a week? I think you'll live." She said teasing him as she got up from her seat taking Sam's hands in hers.

Everyone was pretty much gone now, as they said their goodbyes to those remaining. The cab ride back to the hotel was pretty silent, both of them being tired and all.

He woke up the next morning to an empty bed and stretched his arms over his head. Katie had left him a simple note, all it said was :

A week won't be that bad! Miss me! X Katie.

He laughed at her note as he placed it back down, and started off with his usual morning routines. After hitting the hotel's gym he found himself back in the room only to shower get dressed. His days were considerably boring, he was actually looking forward to Finn and Rachel's dinner party on the weekend, he'd hoped to run into a familiar blonde one that he was trying to convince himself that despite every ones suspicion and knowing looks there was nothing going on between the two of them.

As the days past and weekend arrived, Sam found himself faced with texts from Finn. Of course he was going tonight, he kept himself pretty coped up the past week and needed to get out.

**Texts from Finn:** u better come 2 nite. Or else.

**Texts to Finn: **Well when you ask me so nicely how can I say no?

**Texts from Finn:** Rachel is freakin out. She thinks no 1 is comin.

**Texts to Finn:** so you're threatening people now?

**Texts from Finn: **pretty much. See you 7.

It was funny how over the past few weeks he saw more of his high school friends the past year or so. You got all of them together and it was as if nothing had ever changed. Tonight would be no exception. Of course there would be the possibility of seeing Quinn. He wasn't ignoring her, their paths just hadn't crossed. His thoughts did still link back to her, he'd hear an old song and it'd remind me of a distant memory with her, he'd pass a florist and he'd remember the first time he surprised her at school with flowers, a kid riding a bike and he'd remember the day she confused to never learning how to ride one, and how that summer he made it his mission to teach her. She was a big part of his life, but he knew he'd eventually have to forget her.

_Come back come back to me like_

_You would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside_

'_til I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_If this was a movie you'd be here by now._

_They were sitting the mall food court, enjoying a lunch after a day of school shopping. After a getting out their excitement and worries for their senior year a comfortable silence fell between them. Sam was tapping his foot on the floor to a song that was playing overhead while Quinn was picking around her salad. After a while the song changed, it was slower tempo he realized the song. It was a song he had dedicated to her once in glee club. No, it wasn't a song from the bieber experience. It was a different song, one that he had sang to her when he was trying to find the words to tell he loved her._

_"Will you dance with me?" Sam asked overstretching his arm in Quinn's direction a grin spread across his face._

_"Sam." Quinn said shaking her head at him. "We're in a public place." It was hard to ignore him, as he waited knowing she'd eventually cave his hand still reached towards her._

_"So why does it matter?" He said, as she finally took his hand. "Do you remember this song?" He asked although he hadn't been that long since he sang it._

_"How could I forget?" Quinn asked although it kind of had a weird beat to dance to. She put her hands around his neck regardless; his were placed on her waist as he sang along into her ears as they swayed back and forth to the song._

_Swaying with her in the middle of the food court he knew what they must look like to people sitting around, but he didn't care. When he was with Quinn she was the only thing that mattered to him._

_"They call her, love, love, love, love, love." He sang softly into her ear along with the song, until the song reached the end and he let out the last words "She is love, and she is all I need." He finished giving her an innocent kiss on the cheek._

_"You make me do the weirdest things." She said although she wasn't complaining as she leaned her head against his chest once the song stopped and was no playing some fast beat pop song. "but, I do love you." She said reaching up on her toes to kiss him on the lips._

_If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door._

There sleepover had been a success, they ended the night with a plans for setting a meeting with the fellow glee kids at Finn's over the weekend. A project to keep them busy. It was all Rachel's idea of course; Quinn knew she had been bummed about not getting to see everyone the previous night. For once she wasn't nervous at the thought of seeing Sam; if anything she was calm keeping herself busy in random tasks Rachel needed to get done before everyone arrived.

The main task had been making Finn's apartment 'suitable for company' or in other words, less Finn and more Rachel. They took various trips to homegoods, pier one, and Ikea. After hours of 'slaving' away, as Rachel called it. Finn's apartment was almost up to Rachel's standards.

"Well, I guess this is as good as it's going to get." Rachel said rearranging a floral arrangement for the fifth time.

Quinn had no idea what she was talking about; any traces that Finn actually lived in this house were gone unless you ventured off into his room that was clearly the room of Finn Hudson. "It's perfect Rachel." Quinn said taking a seat at the table.

"You think?" She said stepping away from the flowers and taking a seat across from Quinn. "I need to tell you something." Rachel said as she twisted the ends of her hair. She could see the confusion on Quinn's face so she tried to get all out fast."You remember last night, after we looked at all of those pictures and baked cookies how you decided that it was time to start dating again?"

Quinn raised her brow at Rachel. "Yes, I do." She'd also made the argument that she had been dating after Sam, no one matched up to her standards there for they didn't get a second date.

"Well, I was talking to Mercedes and Tyler has a friend of a friend that lives in New York, and Mercedes thinks you guys would be perfect for each other." Rachel said a smile across her face, Quinn could already tell what was coming next.

"Oh.. Okay." She said trying to seem oblivious to what Rachel was planning.

"Okay?" Rachel said relieved. "Well, we invited him to the dinner tonight you know so you can get to know each other under a group setting."

Quinn put on her best smile, "Sounds fun." She said not sure how she really felt about all of this.

Quinn didn't really have much time to think about the whole arrangement, not that it matter much to her anyways. After getting ready Rachel positioned herself at the door waiting for their first guests to arrive. Finn who had been sent out to pick up the food was of course first, he looked around his apartment wonder-struck at what the two girls were able to do. Rachel held a pleased expression on her face.

Mike and Tina having found a sitter for a few hours were the first to arrive followed by, Kurt and Blaine who looked a little bit disappointed they weren't the first. The others followed shortly after, Santana loudly complaining about the burdens of carrying Pucks baby to anyone who'd listen. Brittany Tina and Kurt were listening to her intently, as the rest of them rolled their eyes.

Rachel was quick to make sure everyone had something to drink, and situated them in the living room as they waited for the remaining guests.

Quinn was sitting on the arm of a chair when Rachel nudged her. "I think that's them!" She exclaimed, about the knocking on the door.

She knew what Rachel meant but part of her, hoped it would be Sam on the other side of the door. Each time there was a new set of knocking Quinn got nervous all over. She was relieved when Rachel opened the door to Mercedes, Tyler and their friend. She looked him over from her seat, it was as if someone had just mashed all of her ex-boyfriends into one really. She didn't dwell on that for to long, as Rachel was beckoning her over. She put a smile on her face and went to greet her friends.

"John." Rachel said a big grin on her face. "This is Quinn, Quinn, John." She said after Quinn had gotten her greeting out to her friends.

"Nice to meet you." John said out stretching his hand to Quinn.

She studied it for a moment before shaking it.

Rachel could feel the awkwardness, between the four of them standing in the door way, she was just about to usher them all into the living room when she another blonde approach. "Oh good, No everyone is here." Rachel said greeting Sam.

Quinn dropped John's hand at the mention of Sam, and put a shy smile on her face, as she unable to meet Sam's eyes walked into the living room with, Mercedes, Tyler, and John.

And I say come back, come back, come back to me like

you would before you said it's not that easy

before the fight, before I locked you out

But I'd take it all back now

Sam was running late, he was always running late. It wasn't as if he didn't have a watch he did, he just wasn't that conscious of time. Quinn, when they were together always joked with him that he should set his watch twenty minutes back then maybe he'd actually be on time for saw a group of people standing outside of Finn's apartment doorway, and was thankful he wasn't the only one. He knew most of the group, but there was one guy he wasn't to sure of. He shrugged it off, it was probably just one of their friends.

Approaching the door, he got a clear view of Quinn. He wasn't sure why but he felt slightly jealous as he watched her shake hands with the stranger. He ignored it smiling as he greeted Rachel. Once inside he found Finn pretty fast.

"Save me." Finn whispered, as he was sitting between Santana and Brittany.

Sam raised an eyebrow but it was clear what Finn was talking about the moment he heard Santana speak.

"Morning sickness is the worst." She was saying running her hands over her almost nonexistent bump. "You'd think with all the puking I'm doing I'd be skinnier... I feel like a freaking Whale." Her eyes narrowed at Puck. "You did this to me." She said and Sam took that as his cue to slowly back away from their conversation.

Quinn was making herself busy in the kitchen with Rachel. "You know you don't need to help me." Rachel said removing the food from it's take out containers into nice bowls.

"I want to." Quinn said absentmindedly as grabbed silverware to place out on the table.

Rachel knew what her friend was doing,"No." She said taking the silverware from Quinn. "Go out there and mingle, talk to John, and ignore the giant blonde elephant in the room." Rachel said pushing Quinn toward the living room.

Once Quinn was gone from the room Sam couldn't help but make his presence known. "So, I'm a giant blonde elephant now Rachel?" He asked an amused look on his face.

"Oh, I didn't know you were..." She said leaning against the counter. "Never mind, we both know it's true." She said flatly. "You two walk around like idiots pretending you don't have feelings for each other when you do, then." She said holding out a finger to shush Sam who was about to say something."one of you acts on these feelings and messes with the other ones head." She said looking at him. "Stop playing these games Sam." Rachel said silently. "If you love her, tell her." She said simply.

He was shocked at Rachel's words although he had walked it. "I...It's... It's really not that simple." Was all Sam said.

"I never said it was simple, but you are getting married in a few weeks.. Oh!" Rachel said getting sidetracked from their main conversation. "Although I do find it all to be rather awkward to be asked to be involved in such a thing.. I can never say no to a wedding. If you would could you tell Katie I accept her offer of being a bridesmaid. I'd text her back but that's so informal... and I don't know when I'll get the chance to see her in person so..." She said stopping realizing she'd gone off on a tangent. "Listen, just do what makes you happy okay?" She said patting him on the shoulder as she called everyone the table.

Quinn found herself sitting between Sam and John. She was focusing most of her attention towards John, knowing if she turned the other way her whole put together act would be over. Yes, she had texted Sam claiming to be ready to talk but there was a difference seeing him in person, just seeing him standing at the door she couldn't form the words she wanted to say.

He wasn't sure if he was doing it on purpose or accident but every some often he'd find his fingers brushing against Quinn's, he tried catching her eye but the most he got was a nice view of the side of her head. He could feel Rachel watching him and looked directly at her, giving a polite smile letting her know he wasn't doing anything wrong.

John had excused himself from the table, needed to go to the bathroom and he though the look on Quinn's face was relief although he wasn't to sure. Everyone else was off in their own side conversations, and Sam was getting tired of listening to Santana's demands at Puck to go get her a cheeseburger. "So, is he like your boyfriend?" Sam asked playing around with his food.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh slightly at Sam's comment. "Hello to you too." She said taking a sip of her drink still avoiding his eyes. "Where's your Fiancee Sam?" Quinn replied cooly.

"She's visiting her sister, and then the two of them are flying back here Monday. Is that your boyfriend?" He asked her again.

"Do I detect jealousy?" Quinn asked clearly enjoying this.

Sam fidgeted in his seat. "No, I was just asking if that guy was your boyfriend."

"What's it to you if he is?" She asked just playing with him now.

"I don't know I just thought that we -" He stopped himself from finishing that sentence, he didn't even want to know how he might have ended that.

"That we what Sam? That we had something?" She asked fighting to keep her voice down, not wanting to draw attention to the two of them, although she was sure Rachel across the table was hanging on every word. "Your getting married Sam, I don't want to play this stupid game anymore."

"It's not a game, I can't help it that I love you." He hissed at her, realizing the room had just gone quite. He sat up straight in his chair running his fingers through his hair and coughed trying to defuse the tension.

"I hate you." Quinn said pushing her plate forward and tossing her napkin on the table as she stormed out of Rachel's apartment.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_you would, you would if this was a movie_

_stand in the rain outside _

'_Til I came out_

_come back, come back, come back to me like_

_you could, you could if you just said sorry_

_I know that we could it out somehow_

_but this was a movie you'd be here by now_

She wasn't sure where she was going, or why she let him get under his skin like that. She hated being mean to him but at this moment she could swear she hated him. Who was he to make her feel this way? He should hate her too after all she did to him back then, after what she put him through.

Her feet were leading her towards a Park, it was dark out but she really didn't care, of all the places to go this was were she wanted to be apparently. She just let her feet take her, leading her to a bench were she sat down. The night was muggy and there was a slight breeze, she cursed herself for not grabbing her jacket.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there for, but when cold drops of rain began to fall she knew it was time to head home. She could have easily called a cab, but she knew the walk would only help more to clear her head. A part of her had thought Sam would of been close behind chasing after her. It made her sick to think that, he was getting married this needed to stop, she was suppose to be over him.

_you'd be here by now_

_it's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_baby, what about the ending?_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now._

She was drenched by the time she approached the apartment complex,she sent Rachel a quick text letting her know where she was an apologizing for her actions unsure of what had came over her. Walking through the complex, she was about to turn the corner when she heard banging on one of the doors.

"Quinn, let me in." The voice said as the banging continued.

She pressed herself up against the wall listening, unsure of what to do now. It was clear who the voice belonged to.

"Come on Quinn." It said, as the knocking continued. "I'm sorry... Okay. Can you just open the door?"

**Sorry This took so long to update! The next chapter will deff be up with in the next week. **


	7. The Other Side of the Door

She stood with her back up against the wall a hand covering her mouth as if it was possibly for him to hear her breathing. Gathering herself she peered around the corner, the door to her and Rachel's apartment wasn't too far down, and she could see him standing there one hand pressed against the door the other was working its way through his hair. He knocked a few more times, and she stationed herself back to leaning against the wall out of view.

"Quinn, please." He begged the door, not knowing there was no one on the other end. "I shouldn't have said that… but I can't help how I feel." He muttered leaning his forehead against the door as he waited. "I can wait here all night." He said hoping that it wasn't going to come to that.

Hearing the desperation in his voice, she almost wanted to crack and see what exactly he had to say to her. No good would come from this, he was getting married, and she was constantly reminding herself of that. She supposed she should have been happy to hear him confess all this. What she had wanted all along was for him to just chase after her, but not under these circumstances.

"Just open the door your being stupid." He said out of frustration as he knocked a few more times, waiting. "Come on Quinn…Please."

Was she being stupid? '_No, you're being rational_.' She told herself. As much as she wanted to believe that they stood a chance, she knew how this would end for her. Sam was a good guy he'd do always do the right thing in the end, regardless of how it made him feel. She snuck another peak at him.

Quinn wondered if the feelings she was feeling were normal, she felt angry. She wanted to hate him; and she needed to him to hate her. She couldn't ruin this for him. She was always ruining things. She bawled up her fists at her sides and took in a few calming breathes. Pushing off the wall she tried challenging the old Quinn from her HBIC days.

"Quinn, come on open the door." He muttered into the door, trying to see if he could hear anything on the other side. He was startled when he heard someone near him clear their throat. Turning his head he saw her standing there with an unreadable expression on her face.

She did her best to ignore his eyes on her as moved to the door, she fiddled with her keys trying to open it, and she could feel him staring at her. She remained content acting as if he wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly and when she didn't seem to respond to it he said it a bit louder. "Quinn, would you just stop and talk to me?" He said watching as she continued fidgeting with her keys to open the door.

She didn't understand why the door wasn't opening and she tried her best to keep calm as she jiggled the key back and forth a few times. It was as if his eyes were seeing right through her, maybe had she not been so wrapped up in ignoring Sam she would have realized she was fidgeting with the wrong key.

He leaned back up against the door watching her, waiting for some sort of answer. She seemed determined to ignore him and he couldn't understand why. All of this was messing with his head, and he was sure it was doing the same to her. But she had this effect on him one that even after all these years he couldn't shake. "That's clearly the wrong key." He said after a few more minutes of silent fidgeting from her.

If looks could kill Sam Evan's would have been dead right there. She quickly switched the key opening the door causing him to get off of it, and went to close it behind her when she found his foot blocking her from doing so.

"Quinn, can we just talk about this for a minute." He said as a final attempt to get her to talk.

"What's there to talk about?" She asked her hand resting on the door knob ready to close it again. "I don't want to play these stupid games anymore." She said raising her voice in frustration. "You need to grow up; we both need to grow up." She said pushing out the words, "You need to stop living in this fantasy life that everything is just fine when were together, because it's not." She said placing her hands on her hips. "I don't need you." She said realizing how untrue those words were the moment they left her lips. "And you don't need me."

Judging by the hurt look on his face he believed her. Her eyes were cold as she looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He just moved his foot out of the way and shoved his hands deep within his pockets. There was so much he could say so much he wanted to say. He did need her, but admitting if he admitted that, what kind of person would that make him? He wasn't that person, he wasn't a cheater or a liar yet here he was.

"Why are you so stubborn." He asked looking at her, as she still left the door open as if waiting for him to say something, "This is why we didn't work out in the first place." He said, "You're so stuck on your independence, and doing everything by yourself, you didn't have to do this alone I wanted to be there for you.

"So, maybe I was stupid maybe I should have chased after you but we both had stuff we needed to figure out, I wasn't going to try and keep you somewhere you weren't happy. I didn't think it would end like this." He said honestly.

'_just close the door, and that's it.' _ She kept repeating but her hand didn't seem to want and do it. "Can't you see that's what I wanted?" She got out frustrated. "I wanted you to chase after me."

_In the heat of the fight I walked away_

_Ignoring words that you were saying _

_Trying to make me stay_

_I said, 'This time I've had enough.'_

_And You've called a hundred times _

_But I'm not picking up _

_cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over_

_But if you look a little closer_

He watched as she slowly began to shut the door. "Wait." He said putting a hand out to stop her again. "I didn't chase after you because I wanted you to come back because you wanted to be with me." He said. "I waited a long time for you to make up your mind, and I can see you still haven't."

She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him he was wrong that she had, and she knew what she wanted but he cut her off, before she could.

He shook his head, "Today was the second time since seeing you I've told you I loved you and you still don't see it." He began waving his hands around for emphasis. "I'm always going to choose to you." He said shocking himself, slowly he went quite.

"Just go Sam." She said, looking at him in disbelief. "Before you say, or do something you regret just leave." She said in an even tone looking directly at him. It was hard not to just fall into his arms and pretend everything was fine, but somehow she managed to stay strong on the other side of the door.

"I never regretted any of this, being with you." He said knowing that he should have felt some remorse about the previous exchanges between the two of them. "I always wanted for it to be us in the end."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She said giving a sarcastic laugh. "You know, marriage to some people is a big deal, and from what I remember it used to mean something to you." She paused for a moment taking in his reaction clearly pleased with her remark. "Now, if you'd excuse me I would really like to change out of these clothes and just go to sleep…" She said giving him a forced smile. "Goodbye Sam." She said finally getting the courage to close the door.

She breathed a sigh of relief once she had actually done it, but left it unlocked. She knew he wouldn't walk in there uninvited, but part of her hoped he might, that this conversation wasn't over between the two of them. '_What is wrong with you?'_ She wanted whatever was going on between them t end, she didn't want to complicate his life, yet she found herself yearning for some sort of communication with him even if it was arguing anything just to keep him there.

He stood outside the door, staring at the spot where she had once been, as if it was going to open again. He'd possibly made an even bigger mess then the one he was originally in. Hadn't Katie told him to do whatever he needed to do, surely this wasn't what she had in mind when she said that? Finally he had a thought back to his fiancée. Would he be able to let her down when he'd made her such a huge promise? Quinn was right marriage was a big deal, and it used to mean something to him… back when she was his.

_I said leave but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window throwing pebbles _

_Screaming I'm in love with you_

_Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for me_

_And don't you leave cause I know _

_All I need is on the other side of the door. _

**This is just kind of a short filler chapter; the next one will ****be up sometime later this week.**


	8. The Other Side of the Door II

_Me and my stupid pride_

_I'm sittin' here, alone._

_I'm going through the photographs,_

_Staring at the phone._

_I keep going back over_

_Things we both said_

_And I remember the slammin' door,_

_And all the things that I misread._

_So babe if you know everything_

_Tell me why you couldn't see_

_That when I left I wanted you to_

_Chase after me? Yeah_

Despite what Quinn said about needing to change she stood with her back pressed against the door again, until she heard the footsteps of him walking away. She breathed a sigh of relief. What was going on with her and Sam was, confusing to say the least. Yes, there was a part of her that stilled loved him, that part was always going to be there try as she might to hide it. Reality was finally setting in. He was getting married, he made a choice to make a commitment to someone else, someone who would didn't run like she did. She slid down the back of the door taking of her shoes and chucking them to the side. She placed her head in her hands and let out a few good sobs, wondering how she got into this mess.

If only there was some way to go back in time she thought lifting up her head and wiping the tears from her eyes. Making the choice to change from her wet clothes she moved to the bathroom peeling them off, what she needed right now was a nice long bath. She set up the bath hoping the minute the warm water made contact with her it'd melt her problems away. Of course it didn't but the warm water against her skin felt nice. She closed her eyes leaning her head back on the tubs wall. She thought of all the previous fights she had with Sam, they'd argue, she'd storm out he'd find her they'd make up. It was a vicious cycle, one they were apparently still living in today.

_I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you_

_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_

_Come back for more._

_And don't you leave, _

_'cause I know all I need_

_is on the other side of the door._

"_I Hate you! I hate you!" Quinn screamed storming off into the bedroom slamming the door behind her. Sam stood watching as she stormed off slamming the door, they were in there first year of college and he wasn't exactly to sure what he had done. He heard frustrated screaming coming from behind the door, and he was sure she was throwing things around in frustration. _

"_Quinn.. I.." He said biting his lip, "I'm sorry?" He asked weakly to the door. He couldn't fathom what one earth she going on about considering he didn't call doing anything. He this was just one of Quinn's traits, mood swings, everything was fine this morning and then he came home from class and she was screaming at him like a mad woman. "Just, can we talk about this?" He asked knocking on the door, "I didn't even do anything." _

"_I didn't even do anything." At those words the door flew open. "You. Didn't. Even. Do. Anything." She said in short breaths. "Are you really that dense?" She asked pacing the floor of the room, as he entered hesitantly. "I saw you!" She said pointing an accusing finger at him. "I saw you with another girl!" The look on his face dropped slightly, and then he did something Quinn was not expecting, he laughed. "I'm glad you find cheating humours Samuel." She said turning his back on marching out of the bedroom. _

"_Quinn, you're being ridiculous I'm not cheating on you." He said following her into the living room now that his laugh was over. "She's my lab partner." He said simply. _

"_Right, I'm sure she is. If she was just your lab partner why didn't you tell me?" She crossed her arms over her chest now pacing the living room floor. "What happened to telling each other everything?" _

"_I didn't tell you because, I didn't think I needed to.. This is school…" He said trying not to roll his eyes at hers. "Oh and because I knew you'd react like this.." He added quickly._

"_Oh, you knew I'd react like this?" She said. "Well, then I guess you know what I'm going to do next." She said storming towards the front door. "Find someone else to not tell things too." She said before storming out the front door slamming it hard behind her. Sam just stood there blinking a few times, because he actually didn't see that one coming. "Maybe I will!" He added weakly after the door slammed._

_She hated being mad at him, and rationally there was no logical explanation for what just happened aside from she let jealousy get the best of her. She stood outside their apartment door for a few moments trying to collect herself, going over in her head what had just happened. Sam was a good guy, she didn't need to be jumping down his throat all the time over the littlest things. Sometimes she wondered how he even put up with her. She knocked on the door, realizing it locked behind her and she'd left her key inside. _

_Sam waited knowing she wouldn't stay out their forever… She couldn't stay out there forever, and just went he was about to go out and find where she had ran off to their was a knocking on the door. He opened it slowly letting her be the one to talk first. "I'm sorry." She said instantly. " Can I come back?" He smiled wrapping his arms around her, because he hated fighting with her. "I'm sorry too." _

_And I scream out the window,_

_"I can't even look at you, I don't need you," _

_But I do, I do, I do._

_I say, "There's nothing you can say_

_To make this right again, I mean it, _

_I mean it"_

_What I mean is_

Getting out of the tub she realized she needed to stop reminiscing in the past and move on. She was doing such a good job and finding who she was, that was why she'd left in the first place. Now all those years were erased, and all it took was one blonde boy. She'd accept that Sam Evans was a part of her life but he wasn't hers anymore. She'd lost her chance, and now even with what he was offering she couldn't do that, she couldn't ruin it for someone else just because she wanted him.

Telling him to go was the right thing, she thought as she toweled off changing into sweats and a tee-shirt. She felt like she'd just gone through the worse break up ever, and all she wanted to do was curl up in her blankets and go to sleep.

Being that it was cold that night she went to her closet to pull out a spare blanket, while she was yanking it down a shoebox fell down with it. She was puzzled by the box for a moment, she couldn't figure out why on earth she'd keep it up there, and picking it up it felt heavier then shoes. Curious she removed the lid, and upon seeing the contents of the box she instantly wished she didn't. Inside that box was every single note Sam had ever written her, starting from high school to the present. A few pictures were mixed in as well and she wondered why she even kept the thing. A few notes were still sealed, from after she left. She couldn't bring herself to open them, but now they were almost calling to her… So much for being over Sam she thought as she opened the first one.

_I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you_

_To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."_

_Wait there in the pourin' rain,_

_Come back for more._

_And don't you leave, _

_'cause I know all I need_

_is on the other side of the door._

_Dear Quinn,_

_Letter six._

_I know you've sent back the first five, that's your choice… but it's my choice to keep writing these. You didn't have to leave, you could have just said no. I wanted to be with you, I want to be with you. I know you need to find yourself, who you are and all that… but New York's a pretty big place, please don't lose who you are… Please don't forget the part of you that said you'd always love me. I can't move on from you… I just can' forget everything that happened between us. I'll never be able to love someone the way I love you. You were the one thing I could always count on; my one sure thing, if you will. It's really hard to live without you… I know there's that stupid saying, if you love something set it free, and if it's meant to be it'll come back to you…. Or something… Please come back to me.. I miss you. _

_Love Always, _

_Sam. _

After reading the letter, she wasn't sure if she could continue on with the rest of them. There were quite a few more unread. She figured they'd all be similar in form, so instead she picked up the most recent, it was dated a few years back but it was the one she got from him. She could almost remember the day she got it, and although she never opened the letters how sad she'd been over the next few weeks when no more came.

_Dear Quinn,_

_My last letter._

_I don't know how many of these I've actually written, I'd like to think you've read each one… and I want you to know that I think I've met someone. I know I said I could wait for you forever, but I can't live in the past forever.. Finn says it's not healthy to keep holding on to a relationship you've clearly ended… I want….I want…. I need you to tell me that it's over… or that there is still a chance… I can't move on if I know that there is still a chance for us.. Please Quinn, please write me back. You ignore me emails, my texts, my calls, please just write me back… Send me a smoke signal anything, please… I love you… I'll always love you, but I can't keep holding on to this… I want to… but it's not right… If you don't write back, I'll take that as you've moved on… just know I'll never stop loving you… but I'm going to do the same._

_I'll always love you,_

_Sam._

_With your face, and your beautiful eyes_

_And the conversation_

_With the little white lies._

_And the faded picture_

_Of a beautiful night_

_You carried me from your car_

_up the stairs_

Reading and rereading all the letters, she realized she'd made a mistake, if only she would have read the letters earlier. She laughed to herself as she got her jacket, sleeping was clearly out of the question now.

Letters in hand somehow she found herself knocking on Sam's door. She didn't care that coming here she took back everything she previously said, everything that finally got him to leave her alone, she was ruining standing there. He opened the door with a confused expression on his face, she'd just told him goodbye and now was standing at his doorstep, of course he'd wanted this but he never expected it.

"I just read all your letters…" She said holding them out to him, "I'm sorry I never wrote you back, and that I didn't read them then… I couldn't… but.. I need you Sam." She said dropping the letters and throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry." She rested her head against his shirt, and could feel his arms tighten around her waist. "You don't need to be sorry. We can still figure this out." He told her as he calmingly ran his fingers through her hair.

_And I broke down cryin'_

_Was she worth this mess?_

_After everything and that little black dress_

_After everything I must confess,_

_I need you_

**I know it's been a while since I've updated this…. Hehe…. The next chapters kind of already written, well halfway written and hopefully this story will be done soon.. yep. **


End file.
